The After Storm
by Marshmellow-Ninja
Summary: Gaara has just been brought back by Chiyo's restoration jutsu, and he makes a huge mistake, he kisses Naruto in front of everyone. How will they react? What will happen to Gaara's position as Kazekage? Yaoi/ Shounen-ai/ Boy x Boy/ Slash-Fiction Completed
1. Chapter 1: Alive Again

Warning: This contains yoai/Shounen-ai/Boy x Boy

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything in this story, well, maybe the odd thing I make up, example: plot line, except pieces of the storyline the beginning of the dialogue. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and whichever publishing company he uses, and the magazines it goes into.

A/N: this is my first FanFiction, so I hope it turns out right ^-^ also you have to have read up to chapter 279-280 of the Naruto manga or episode 22 of Naruto: Shippuden. I noticed not many Naruto x Gaara yaoi is from Gaara's point of view, mostly Naruto or third-person, so I thought why not let Gaara have the spotlight.

Chapter: 1

The light flooded into my vision, temporarily blinding me. When it passed standing over me with a friendly smile on his face was my blond haired saviour.

"Welcome back, Gaara," Naruto stood a foot from my face. I was shocked for a few moments, wasn't I supposed to be dead; killed by the Akatsuki. It was all so confusing. I stared at Naruto hoping for the answer.

"…Naruto…," I looked around confused, "This is." He was smiling softly and happily.

"Everyone…I'm saying everyone came to save you!" His smile brightened and he glowed with joy.

"You put us through a lot." Even if he said it like a complaint I knew he was joking.

I stared at the people around us, then at the limp body in Sakura's arms. Naruto saw my distress.

"She's passed out from tiredness now, but she'll be fine when she gets back to the," But he was cut off.

"No." Naruto looked confused at Kankuro's interruption.

"What d'you mean be 'no'?" Naruto asked Kankuro.

"That was no medical ninjutsu, it was a tensei ninjutsu, Chiyo is dead." You could hear the sadness in Kankuro's voice, "A ninjutsu that restores life… In exchange for the users own…"

"…What… are you saying?" Naruto was starting to grasp the situation, Chiyo was dead. It was quiet all around.

"People tried to research and develop a jutsu to give life to puppets…Chiyo led that, at one time in the Sand's puppet squad." Naruto stared in horror at Kankuro, haunted by his words.

"Before experimentation, it was designated a forbidden jutsu, and sealed away…She worked out a theory behind the jutsu but… In the process…saying that the risk of the jutsu was too high." Naruto looked off for a moment, probably remembering something that had happened while I was out of this world.

Sakura held Chiyo closer and Silent tears fell down her face. Her brother, Ebizo, stood over her dead body sullenly.

"Such a peaceful expression she has now…I keep expecting her laugh out loud and say that…hmm… 'I'm just playing dead'."

"Yes," Sakura whispered quietly, fighting back a full-out cry. I stared at her for a while.

"Naruto, you really are a mysterious person, you have the power to change people," Temari said to Naruto.

"Chiyo entrusted the future to you and Gaara… A fitting last moment for a shinobi." Kakashi said as he walked closer to Naruto.

"She wasn't the kind of person who would do something like this for Gaara…Chiyo was always saying how she didn't care about the future of the village." Temari said as she watched her newly alive brother.

"Yeah.. I understand the old lady's feelings for sure now, the same as the third hokage's…yeah." Naruto said softly, his voice quivering.

"That's right…" Said Kakashi. I started to regain my senses and got up, but Naruto grabbed my arm to assist me so I leaned on it. I started to stare at his light cerulean eyes for a couple seconds then, and I don't know why I did it but, I kissed him.

His lips were soft and smooth. His eyes widened for a second and then he relaxed. The worlded around me lulled and went quiet. I could feel his warmth and kindness in his touch. I wanted to feel special to him, he was the only one who I could ever hope to understand me. I wrapped my arms around him, and after a short second he followed. We held each other closely. Our lips parted but I was still wrapped in his arms. His embrace was warm comforting.

Then reality started to step in, I heard someone gasp, not just in shock, but I could hear the disgust in the voice. I let go and Naruto did the same. I looked around and saw the faces of disproval. The crowd went quiet except for a few whispers circulating through the crowd.

My eyes widened as I realized what I had done, and even more so that Naruto had gone along with it. I looked over to my brother and saw his face, he looked confused but also disappointed. I looked over to Temari and got the same expression. I felt shunned under the eyes of the people around us.

I looked to Naruto and Saw that he was looking around at the surrounding crowd. I felt guilt well inside me, I had just gotten my village to accept me, but more importantly Naruto was so close to being accepted by his entire village. I wanted to cry, I had destroyed Naruto's chance of being accepted. I turned toward Chiyo for a second, thanked her quietly under my breath then ran.

The wind rushed past me, and my body was stiff after having my tailed beast pulled from my body. Wait, that means I'm no longer a jinjuriki, I no longer have any reason for being shunned, or had at least until I ruined that. God, why am I so stupid. I felt hot tears running down my face as I leapt through the tree's escaping the eyes of those who ridiculed, but more importantly, the one who would be ridiculed.

I could hear the footsteps of someone foolish enough to try and follow me. I didn't dare turn back to look and see who my pursuer was. I could hear by the way he was breathing that it was a 'He'. I kept going for as long as I could but my body wouldn't let me go long so I tripped and plummeted toward the forest floor.

I heard a gasp behind me and then I felt someone catching me. He held me in his arms, panting hard.

"What were you thinking, whatever, I'm just glad you're safe." Naruto panted as he held me in his arms. I couldn't look him in the eyes. There was an akward silence between us, then Naruto broke the silence.

"Gaara, why did you run away?" Naruto looked at me with his big, blue, confused eyes. I looked up at them and felt tears running down my face.

"I'm sorry…I am so sorry… Naruto…please forgive me…I…I ruined it… your chance at acceptance… from the villagers…I'm sorry." I pleaded to him through blurred eyes. He held me closer to him, my head buried in the base of his neck.

"It's alright, don't cry. I don't care about the villagers, this might sound corny, but the only acceptance I will ever need is yours. So please, stop crying, it ruins your good looks." He smiled softly at me.

I looked up at his face and a small smile broke out of my usual blank, emotion-less face. He sat down at the base of the tree; I was still sitting on his lap. He put his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. His eyes were full of feelings stronger than friendship. I think it was what people called love.

I placed my hand on his cheek in return and pulled his lips to mine once again. His lips were soft against mine and the pleasure I got from kissing him was the greatest thing to happen to me, I was new to it, but even I, suprising as it is, know how to kiss.

Our lips parted and I stared deeply into his eyes. The blue shone brightly against the colors of the forest. I stared at them, our eyes are both blue, but somehow, his contain more life in them, they shine brightly with his hope and dreams, but also contain the hardships he has undergone.

We both knew how hard the lives of being a jinjuriki were, and how people reacted toward the demon host, directing their hatred toward the person who hold the demon in their bodies. We both could understand each other's sufferings and the pain we had felt growing up. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I started remembering what had happened in my childhood, the kids who I had ones saved their ball from the height of the roof, the assassins my father had sent to end my existence when he found out he couldn't control me, and… the night I killed my uncle, the only family who I thought had loved me.

I pulled myself closer to Naruto's neck and wrapped my arms around his neck, silently crying into his shoulder. I could feel the fabric dampening as I continued to sob. Then I realised that I could hear more sounds of people coming closer, heading in our direction. I looked over in the direction of the sounds and the first person I saw to land on the ground was my sister, Temari. She had replaced the disappointed look from earlier with a relieved look.

"I finally found you, what do you think you're doing running away like that?" \She put her hand behind her head then her eyes widened as she saw where I was sitting. Her face went red as she saw how close I was holding Naruto in my arms.

The next to show up was Kankuro.

"Gaara, what do you think you're doing?" and just like Temari he instantly noticed the lack of gap between Naruto and I.

" I'm sitting, and what are you doing here anyways, I saw the way you looked after I…uhmm… I …I kissed Naruto, there I said it. Are you happy?" they saw my red face and the remnants of the tears on my face.

"Gaara, I'm sorry, we're sorry, I just don't know how I feel about boys with boys, or girls with girl as a matter of fact. I just think everyone was shocked at how there leader's, uhmm, how do I put this, a homosexual? Right? Well, when you saw our reaction, I guess your reaction makes sense, so, I'm sorry." Temari started walking forward but was stopped when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto, It's not that I'm against it but don't you think by doing this you'll be adding insult to injury," Kakashi warned from Temari's and Kankuro's side. I saw Naruto's and his eye's meet, there was friction in the air.

"What do you know, none of the villagers understand me, so what makes this any different? Nothing, Gaara is the only one who has any chance at ever understanding me, so why must they ridicule everything I do," Naruto's face was strong, but I could tell he was having just as hard of a time as I was. More people slowly showed up and I got off of Naruto's lap and onto my feet. I reached out my hand and pulled him up.

"Naruto…" Kakashi looked at him with confusion and pity. Kakuro stood there pondering on what he should, and shouldn't, say.

"Gaara, I'm all for 'same-sex-relationships' and all, but it feels different with family. And think about you responsibilities as Kazekage, the villagers might not respect a gay Kazekage as much as one who's not? Not everyone is as accepting toward that kind of stuff. Just don't screw up what you tried so hard to get." I could feel Kankuro's sincerity in his words.

Then Naruto put his arm around my waist and I felt my face turn red, which was quite obvious with my whiter-than-sour-cream skin. Naruto held me tighter; he probably wanted to comfort me.

"If the villagers are against a Kazekage like that, well, then I guess I won't be the Kazekage anymore." Their faces were shocked. "I'm serious, if they're against it then I won't be Kazekage, I'll leave the village, permanently, and stay with Naruto in the Leaf village."

"You don't have to do that Gaara, if you leave, who'll replace you, you're the strongest ninja in the Sand village. If you leave what will happen to the people?" asked Temari. I hadn't considered the people, which, recently, was all I ever did.

"I don't know…I just don't know, okay?" I looked at her pleadingly. Then Sakura came out of nowhere.

"What do you guys think you're doing fighting? Someone just died and you've totally forgotten about that. Chiyo just sacrificed her life so you could live; she gave up what little time she had left for you. And you, I might not be the most open-minded person, but aren't you family? You should accept him no matter what happens. I just can't believe what happened. How can you just stand here, one of the famous siblings of the Sand has just died, and you're just going to forget about it mere seconds after her death." Sakura was crying. I realized what she meant by that .

"Sakura right? I'm sorry." I jumped up and landed on a platform of sand and flew toward the body of Chiyo. When I got there, no one was there, they had left her body alone because of my selfishness. I jumped down from my floating island of sand and it dissolved the instant I jumped off.

I slowly walked over to the silent body lying on the ground. She did look peaceful with that expression on her face, like all the weight on her shoulders was gone. She had been a selfish lady when she was alive, or at least that I know of. But, Naruto must have done something to change her mind like that. She would never have done something like that.

But Naruto had done the same thing for me. I used to be a psycho-path whose purpose in life was ending others, that is until I was defeated by Naruto. He had told me that he was my friend and that I was the only one who could understand him. I wanted to feel special to him, I loved him more than I thought I could love another human being, let alone another member of the same sex.

I looked down at her still body and kneeled in front of her. I put my hands together in front of my hand and prayed for her, thanking her for what she did and hoping she had a safe trip to heaven. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Naruto familiar face. He sat down beside me and did a small prayer for her. heher up gently and held her body gingerly in his arms I watched and knew what he was doing.

We left before the others could show up.


	2. Chapter 2: Journey home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, but I wish I did ^-^ all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and whatever publishing company he uses and the magazines it goes into.

Warning: there is boys love, so if you don't like that, you shouldn't read it.

A/N: I really enjoy writing this; the idea came to me when I was lying in bed, thinking to myself. I thought it was the perfect scene to turn yaoi, yes ^-^ You know the ironic part though, there actually is one yaoi scene in the manga, if you don't know what I'm talking about, it was when Sakura was getting mad at Naruto and Konohamaru for their sexy jutsu, so Konohamaru did a male version with Sasuke and Sai on top of each other. I just thought it was funny, but never mind back to the story. Sorry about the last chapter kind of rushed it, but I think it turned out awesome, that had to be the best scene ever, Gaara come back to life, if he stayed dead I would be so sad, especially now when kabuto can use that regeneration jutsu, he would have used Gaara just like his dad, I would've been so mad! But whatever, enjoy the story ^-^

Chapter 2

We flew through the air on my sand platform, heading toward the Hidden Sand Village in haste. Naruto held Chiyo's still body in his arms. I looked sullenly at her peaceful face, forever thanking her for restoring my life. I wished I could have heard her final words to everyone.

We continued on at a steady pace, but my mind kept going back to the moment with Naruto in the forest. Mostly how he said I was the only one who could understand him, the only one he wanted approval from. Blush covered my face and Naruto saw it and smiled to himself, but caught himself and looked back down at Chiyo and his was went blank again.

He was probably used to hiding his emotions; after all he had to grow up with the life of a jinjuuriki. Every time I've seen him, he had a smile on his face, well except when the third hokage died, and when Sasuke left. Sasuke had cause a lot of pain for him. I felt hatred welling up inside of me toward him. He was so obsessed with his past that he couldn't see what was in front of him. He had friends, whereas I didn't, he made his life sound so much worse than Naurto's was.

At least he had had a family once, people to care for him, in fact, he still had one member of his family left. Even if he did say he only left him alive so that he could get his revenge, but I honestly don't think some would leave someone alive just so they could kill them, there's no point. In all honesty, I don't think he wanted to kill his brother, but that psychopath Sasuke doesn't see it that way.

But, in Naruto's case, he never had a family to begin with. The villagers had shunned him since birth for a reason he hadn't even known. They called him a demon, then their feelings rubbed off onto their children and they acted the same towards him. I had had a similar childhood, but it was still different, I had at least had my uncle for most of my childhood.

I looked over at Naruto's blank face and wished there was more for him in this life, but I knew I had ruined his only chance at fulfilling that. At least I had to be respected, but there was nothing holding Naruto back from the contempt of the villagers.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Gaara?"

"I love you…" The words faded and I was shocked at what I had said, I looked over to Naruto, his face was still blank, until I saw a single tear escape his eye.

"I love you too…" he said quietly, almost inaudible. I looked at his eyes, full of tears, and felt tears escaping my eyes too. I quickly wiped them with the back of my hand, but Naruto had seen them.

"Please don't cry, I already told you not to Gaara, so please, even on an occasion as sad as this, please don't cry, I don't like seeing you sad." He said, his voice had a soft quiver to it, the wall he had built up to contain his sadness was crumbling to the ground.

"I only knew Granny Chiyo for a short amount of time, but she was a nice old lady. She will be deeply missed by everyone…" Naruto's words made me feel even more regret at me coming back to the world of the living.

"I'm sorry… it's all my fault…"

"It's not your fault, granny Chiyo did it because she wanted you to protect the village, and after all, you're the Kazekage. It's your duty to protect the people, that's why they respect you."

"Not for long, after what I just did back there, do you think they will still want me to me their leader? Probably not. And what about you, Naruto, I've destroyed what little chance you had left at finally being accepted by the leaf. I'm sorry…"

"No you didn't Gaara, sure people can be close-minded at times, but I don't think this will change anything. Sure, people might see me a little different now, but that's not gonna change anything; the people of my village will eventually come around. Remember how you used to be three years ago, and somehow, the people can still respect you after how you used to act. I think I be accepted eventually, but for now, I'm content just being accepted by you, Gaara." He was crying, I guess to many emotions were piling up and he just couldn't take it anymore.

We continued to fly towards the village on my sand, and I wondered 'how could I still control my sand without the Shikaku in my body anymore.' I stared oddly at the sand, but it held and I willed a couple grains to come to my hand, I still hand full control of it. I reached for my pocket and pulled out a kunai. I stabbed it toward my hand, and the sand blocked it from the attack. I guess my uncle was right, my mother's will was in every grain of it, always wanting to protect me. I smiled at the thought; my uncle had said at the end of his life that she had hated me.

After a short while we returned to the village, Gaara's village. We were welcomed by a large crowd of people who, thankfully, hadn't seen what had happened between me and Naruto. I waved at the crowd and stepped off of the sand. Naruto followed and we walked through the crowd, when we got to the Kazekage building I was greeted by an anbu.

"Kazekage sir, I will take Elder Chiyo's body away for you." The masked man said. He looked over at Naruto warily.

"Yes, be careful with her, there'll be a funeral tomorrow, I'll make sure of it." He took the body from Naruto's eyes and disappeared as fast as he had showed up. I walked over to my desk and sat down. Naruto came closer and stood in front of it. I opened up my arms and he realized what I meant by the gesture. I he came over and plopped himself down onto my lap and I put my arms around him. He played with my hair and twirled the short strands around his finger.

"Gaara, it's funny, but when I was younger, I used to think you wore make-up like your brother does, but then again you used to hate everybody, didn't you? Well I'm glad you don't anymore, I like you better when you aren't scary." He smiled at me, but we were both sad at Chiyo's death and we both knew we were just trying to distract ourselves from reality.

"Naruto, I'm glad yours was the first face I saw when I came back." I smiled at him, a rare occurrence.

"I'm glad you're back, I don't know what I would have done if you were gone. After all, I love you." I pulled him closer and our lips met. The feeling of our lips meeting was intoxicating, I had never felt a rush like this, not even when I used to like killing other people. I felt alive, wanted; like someone else cared for me and was glad I existed. I held onto him, my hands behind his back, wrapping him in a loving embrace. His hands were in my hair and hold my lips to his. We parted to take a breath, but went right back to kissing.

We sat there for a while until I heard someone knock on the door. Naruto jumped off of my lap and stood beside my desk.

"Come in." I said to whoever was behind the door. It was my brother and sister.

"Gaara, what do you think you're doing?" Temari started. Her face was red, she must have been angry. Then she looked at Naruto and saw where his hand was. My hand poked out from behind my desk and was linked to his. Clearly my sister didn't approve of same sex relationships.

"Currently I'm organizing a funeral. I'm kind of busy at the moment, so would you let me have a moment?"

"Gaara, are you sure you want to do this, I mean, the villagers might not accept this, just want to let you know before you make and hasty decisions." said Kanuro.

"Yes, I have made up my mind, I will tell the villagers who don't already know, and if they still want me as the Kazekage I'll stay, but if not, I'll go." I knew I was being bold, but my entire life was on the line, if they didn't accept me I would have to leave the village or live my life in the village avoiding the glares of the villagers….

TBC

A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's slow, I couldn't think of anything to put in it ^-^


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although sometimes I wish I did, beside the point, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and whichever publisher he uses, and the magazines his manga goes into.^-^

Warning: This manga contains Shounen-ai/ Yaoi/ Slash fiction/ boy x boy so this is only for the open-minded, or else don't read it.

A/N: I think this is my second chapter today ^-^ but's it's hard to think of things to do, especially when you get writers block, or any kind of black as a matter of fact. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! By the way, my favorite character in Naruto is Gaara! P.S. Gaara would probably never be this dramatic so don't review say "Gaara would never do that" because Gaara would most likely never do any of the things in this story.

Chapter 3

"So you're serious about this?" Said Kankuro.

"Yes, and nothing you say can change my mind." I said

"Well, if you say so, I wasn't going to try and change your mind anyways." Kankuro walked out of the room. It was just Naruto, Temari and I.

"I was thinking of getting the whole village in front of this building and I'll tell them then. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure what to think, but if that's what you think is best, then go for it." Temari ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"Okay".

The light shone brightly in my eyes as I walked up to the podium, I think I was being a little over dramatic. I had gathered the entire village, and the visitors from foreign nations who were already in the village in front of the Kazekage building. I was nervous. You know how they say everyone has a nervous tick, well mine is that I can't stay still. It's really hard to notice but it makes it really hard to talk, especially publicly.

I stood in front of the podium and the first person I saw, right in the front, was Naruto with his brilliant blonde hair. I smiled to myself at his supportive 'thumbs up' gesture. I wanted to wave to him but stopped myself. I tapped the microphone a couple times then I waited until I had everyone's attention. It took a few seconds then there was a hush throughout the crowd.

"Hello, Hidden Sand Village. As you know I recently came back to the sand, with members of the leaf, the people who saved me from the group of missing nin called "The Akatsuki". On their journey we lost an important adversary, Elder Chiyo. Tomorrow we will have a funeral to commemorate her achievements throughout her life… also there is something I must tell everybody, a confession in a way, but first, I must inform you that once I have told you this, you must choose whether or not you still think I am worthy to be the Kazekage. I hope you do, but do not let my opinion sway your judgement, you must choose what you think is best. So, now I will tell you," there was a sudden hush, not even whispers circulated the crowd at this moment.

"I, Gaara of the sand, am in love with another male, or as you so call it, gay…" I let that sink in and stared at the expressions of the people in the crowd. Some were the same as the people who had witnessed my kiss with Naruto, others were confused, you get what I mean. There was mumbling throughout the crowd.

"Okay, there is a box over there and a stack of paper and pencils; you can decide whether or not you think I should be Kazekage." I was being over dramatic, but my entire life was on the line. If the people didn't accept me, I would live my life like I used to, always the target of scorn and contempt. I had a calm façade on, but I was nervous underneath.

People gradually made their way over to the table and formed a crowd around the table. Some thought it was a joke, but others could tell I was being as I always was. I watched nervously as the people wrote down either yes or no, deciding whether I was worthy of being Kazekage or not. I left the podium and made my way off the stage, and into the Kazekage building. I saw Naruto waiting by the entrance and reached out for his hand. He held it in his own and we went inside.

"I was so nervous, Naruto." I could feel my heart racing in my chest, and I'm sure it wasn't just from being on the stage. Once I realized this I found myself blushing. Naruto saw this and smiled, also blushing.

"I was cheering you on the entire time, you did a good job." He patted me on the back and gave me a welcomed peck on the cheek. I smiled back at him and landed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, your face was the first one I saw out of the entire crowd."

"Why, is my head really that big?" we both smiled at that comment. "Your smile really is beautiful, Gaara."

"Yours too, I love you"

"I Love you too." I leapt into his arms and nuzzled my head into his neck.

"Love is great and all, but do you have to do it where I can see it." Kankuro stood in the door way of the hallway. "I mean I'm glad that you've found love and all, but could you please not get all lovey-dovey in front of me."

"Sorry, I was just heading for my office," I said to Kankuro, still in Naruto's arms. I pointed toward my office like some damsel in distress, and Naruto was my knight in shining armor. He sat down in my chair and I sat on his lap, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. I pecked his cheek and sat quietly.

He pecked back but this time he got my lips and put his hands in my hair. I could feel my face turning red and then I felt something touch my lips other than his own lips. I opened my mouth and felt something touch my tongue. His kiss was sweet on my lips and I could feel his lips on mine. When our lips parted we were both smiling, starring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I hope the villagers still accept me when this is over…"

"They will, and look on the Brightside, even if they don't you can come to the leaf and live with me. You can just order yourself to live there then get a new Kazekage when you're going to leave…then it will be just me and you." He said the last part slow and full of a lust for passion. I felt my face turning red then leaned on him more, my forehead on his neck and looking down.

"Thanks, Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like living in the Leaf Village?"

"Kinda, I guess..."

"If I get accepted, do you want to live here with me?" Naruto looked taken aback.

"I would love to live here, but if I did that I could never become Hokage. Do you know what I mean?"

"Oh, sorry I forgot, I'm just a little caught up in the moment, sorry. I don't want you to forget your dream, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry." Then my mind wandered again. If Naruto became Hokage would he have to go through the same thing I'm going through right now? How else would he gain the respect of the villagers, because I've never heard of a gay kage before. I felt more and more self-conscious, but I felt safe in Naruto's arms.

"It's alright, I still love you!" he smiled his famous smile and I had no choice but to smile back. I sat up and put my hands on his cheeks in a loving manner. He put his hand on my hand and held it closer, mouthing the word "I-love-you". I smiled more softly and slowly leaned down to kiss him. His lips were warm against mine. The kiss lasted awhile and I pulled back slowly.

Then my thought went darker. If I was still Kazekage after this ordeal was over, Naruto would leave and I likely won't get to see him for a long time. Just the thought of it made me want to cry. I wanted our time together to last. I wanted him to stay by my side forever. He understood me unlike anyone else and I was the only one who could understand him.

My thoughts turned even darker. The organization that wen tafter me for my tailed beast would soon make their move on Naruto. Except if he died like I did, there would be no one to save him from the afterlife like Chiyo did for me. I wanted to cry, our time together was limited.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Gaara?"

"Will you stay with me until you have to leave?"

"Sure." He smile softly in an understanding kind of way. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called. It was Naruto's sensei, Kakashi.

"Gaara, Naruto," he bowed politely. "Naruto, we will be leaving in a couple days," I could tell Kakashi must have been uncomfortable; he must have heard my announcement earlier. "About your announcement earlier, why would you, you know, tell the entire village, I mean, didn't you run away after we saw you, uhmm, kiss Naruto."

"Yes I did do that, because of you reactions. So I thought I should tell my people this so they know who their leader is, because not everyone is okay with that kind of thing, so I thought it would be fair."

"Not to you, how long did the villagers hated you; do you want to give them another reason to hate you just after you got rid of the last one?"

"No, if I don't do this, I won't feel right with myself," I probably looked weird, talking serious while sitting on another boy's lap.

"Well, I just wanted to tell Naruto when we would be leaving." His eyes traveled from me to Naruto. "Well I'm happy you have found someone who understands you, Naruto. I remember the last time you tried to find someone like that…but anyways I'm going to go." He pulled a book out of his pocket and walled out, forget to shut the door behind him.

I got up and walked over to the door. But, just as I was about to close it I was face to face with Naruto's teammate, Sakura. In surprise, I jumped back but tripped over my foot and fell.

"Sorry, Gaara, here," she extended her hand and I grabbed so she could help me up.

"It's alright. Did you need Naruto?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to both of you."

"Okay," I said as I headed over to Naruto and sat down on his lap. Sakura closed the door then stood in front of my desk.

"Uhmm, so are you both gay or is it just Gaara?" I had never thought of that, I just assumed we both were.

"Both of us, so?" Said Naruto. Sakura smiled, which was unusual, since Chiyo had just died. Her smile slowly faded as if she had read my mind.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't be doing this right after Chiyo's death..." Sakura looked sad.

"Sakura, I'm sorry about what happened. It's my fault, I was weak so I was captured by the Akatsuki."

"It isn't your fault Gaara, I'm just a little depressed, that's all. Forget I said anything, kay?"

"Okay, if you say so…" the air became awkward and we sat there in silence.

"Sakura, did sensei already tell you when we're leaving?" Naruto asked.

"Yah, he said in a couple days. Well, it was nice visiting, I'm going to go."

"Bye," Naruto and I said in unison. I waved her off and me and Naruto sat together in silence. we sat there talking idle for awhile until my sister came in. she was carrying the ballot box in her arms.

"All we have to do is count them." Said Temari dropping the box on my desk.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it, hope it didn't go by to fast ^-^


	4. Chapter 4: Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content of my story, although sometimes I wish I did ^-^, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and whichever publishing company he and the magazines it goes into.

Warning: my story contains boys love/ shounen-ai/ yaoi/ and slash fiction, only for the open minded or u might get scarred for life ^-^

A/N: I am aware I say boxen instead of boxes, I know it isn't proper, it's an inside joke. If you go on to YouTube and type in 'Naruto stupid in school', you'll understand, it is hilarious. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well has anyone been reading the Naruto manga lately, omg, I wonder who Tobi is, I know he definitely isn't Madara, and is Naruto gonna become the sage of six paths or what, did he get all of the tailed beast, is he the jinjuuriki for them all now, or what? It's driving me crazy. And what about Sasuke, it seems he's not as much of a psychopath when he's itachi. But, whatever, it will all be revealed in due time. God!

Chapter 4

I stared at the box brought in by Temari on my desk. I lifted it up, it was heavy, everyone must have voted. I felt nervous just looking at it, after all, inside of it was my future. I pulled the lid off the box and put it down on the ground. I cleared all of the stuff off my desk in preparation and put it on the floor. Once it was clean I dumped the boxen contents onto my desk and stared at them.

"So, what are we going to do with them?" I said to Temari. Naruto watched from behind me petting my head while I sat on his lap and stared at the pile of paper holding my fate.

"Well, why don't we put it in a yes and no pile and just put the corresponding paper in their piles." Temari made two clearings on each side of the table and pointed which one was for yes and no, while the uncounted ballots were in the middle. I grabbed the first paper, it said no. I felt my hopefulness sink even more than it was before, like my positiveness, or what little I had of it, was leaking.

This went on for a while, I felt a little more hopeful every time I saw a yes in my hands, but it was shortly dashed when I found another no. I started to feel like I already knew the answer; I would probably end up having to leave.

"How you doing, Gaara?" Naruto said as he petted my hair. He could see over my shoulder and the reactions on my face every time I picked up a paper. I put my hand back and he held it in his hand that wasn't occupied.

"I'm fine, Naruto, I was actually kind of expecting a reaction like this. So don't worry, kay?" I looked into his eyes that were so full of worry. I tried to show I wasn't sad, but what my face hid, my eyes couldn't.

"Don't worry; I don't think your people would abandon the best Kazekage they've ever had." Naruto pecked my cheek while Temari concentrated on the paper, unaware of our little intimate moment.

"You're right Naruto," then I whispered in his ear, "I love you." I looked at our ballot paper so far, the yeses were winning, if it kept going like this I kept my position as the newly-out-of-the-closet-Kazekage.

Unfortunately, it didn't work out how I wanted it to. When we were done, most of the votes consisted of no's, at least three guarters more than the yeses.

"Gaara…" Naruto held put his arms around me and I held on back. Temari looked over at the piles then over to me with a sullen expression on her face. I buried my head into his shoulder and tried to hold back my tears. But you could still hear my breath quivering. I held on tight, clinging to the fabric of Naruto's jacket. The fabric grew more and more wet and I pushed my face into his shoulder. If I had been listening I would have heard the steps walking toward the door.

Then someone once again knocked on the door. I got up and let them in, it was Kankuro.

"Have you gotten the results yet?" asked Kankuro.

"…Yah, it was a no…" Temari answered never taking her eyes off the pile. Kakuro's eyes drifted over to where I sat on Naruto's lap and saw me embracing him in my depression. His expression made him look wounded.

"What are you going to do? I mean, you can't be Kazekage anymore." said Kankuro.

"I don't know," I honestly didn't know.

I could do what Naruto suggested earlier and live with him in the leaf, or live a life full of ridicule in the Sand. I knew which the better of the two was.

"I guess I could go live with Naruto," both my siblings looked shocked.

"Are you sure about that Gaara, you want to live with Naruto?" Kankuro said.

"What's wrong with living with me?" Kankuro looked at him as if he was joking. "What's so funny?" Temari sent Kankuro a sharp look.

"What we mean to say is, you can't leave, you're our brother…" said Temari.

"But I can, in fact I don't have any other choice. If I stay here I'll go back to being an outcast, I might as well be a jinjuuriki again?" it was quiet after that.

"You can come live with me anytime."

"Thanks ,Naruto," I cuddled up against him. "Well, I should go tell the villagers the news, but before that I should finish organizing Chiyo's funeral."I had totally forgotten, since I was caught in the moment.

"Yah, probably" said Naruto. When I was done with the arrangments I nodded at him.

"Ready?"

"Okay" I said and got up off his lap then tried to compose myself.

The sun was bright as I walked over to the only too familiar podium. I put my hands on the oak rock of the stand and stared out at the crowd. There were loud whispers going through the crowd. I felt nervous again, and I felt the nervousness rising inside me again like a bubble ready to burst. My hand was behind my back fiddling with itself, my nervous tick as I so call it.

I tapped on the microphone and waited for the familiar hush that I got once I had their attention. It eventually came after a minute of waiting and then I started talking.

"Hello Sand village, I am here to tell you the results of your poll…well, you decided and… I am not longer your Kazekage I will leave it up it Elder Ebizo to decide. I will be leaving tonight. The funeral for Elder Chiyo will be tomorrow at 3, we will commemorate her life and what she achieved through out it. So that is all, thank you for your time…" I turned around and I heard the crowd was quiet. I walked off the stage and into the Kazekage building.

I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder and put my hand on. I turned around and saw the sad smiling face of my favorite blond-haired knuckle-head ninja. I smiled back at him sadly and put my hands around his waist.

"Let's go back to my house." I whispered into Naruto's ear. He blushed.

"Anything you say, Gaara"

"I love you so much…"

"I love you too." Naruto leaned in and kissed my lips. I blushed again; it was pretty common by now. We walked to my house slowly, holding hands. I was still in my Kazekage outfit, and once I took it off I would probably never put it on again. I smiled at him the whole way.

Once we reached the house I let go of the hand and opened the door for him.

"Why thank you, Gaara." He said politely.

"No problem." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I reached out for his hand and he held it firmly in his.

I dragged him through the entryway and into the living room. I brought him other places in my house finally ending the tour when we stopped in front of the door to my room.

"This is my room", I said shyly.

"Really, I would love to see it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Okay, just one sec, it's a little messy." I went in and shut the door behind me, trying to hide the view of inside from the blond outside. I rushed around my room, trying to tidy up what little mess I had left before I was kidnapped. I was gone for about a couple days, but a lot happened in a couple days. I had my tailed beast ripped from me, I died. Then Naruto saved me. Naruto… I longed for his touch, I loved him so much it hurt, like an ache in my heart the I could never make disappear.

When I was done I poked my head around the corner of the door, "I'm done, come in."

"Okay!" Naruto flung open the door in a fit of joy and jumped on top of my bed, cuddling with my bear. One of its button eyes hung loosely from the string that held it to the head. My uncle had given me that bear when I was younger, to show that he loved me, unfortunately, he lied.

"Having fun?" I asked as I saw him rolling around on my bed like a dog.

"Tons!" I could detect a hint of sarcasm in his words but ignored it. I sat down beside him and petted his head as he held fiercely onto the bear.

"I see you found my bear," I smiled at him.

"This is yours? I thought Temari must've left it in here, it's so cute!" Naruto squealed as he looked at its droopy eye/button.

"Yah, my uncle got it for me when I was younger. So, how do you like my room?" I looked at him with a curious expression.

"I love it; it's so much neater than my room. My apartment's pretty messy. When you come I'll have to clean it up for you, I don't want you to see how messy it is, it's embarrassing!"

"It can't be that bad, can it?" I knew Naruto lived by himself, so that probably meant he had no one to tell him to clean up after himself. Naruto's house was probably worse than I imagined it to be. I smiled to myself as I imagined him sleeping in his bed, surrounded by a mountain of trash and dirty clothes.

"When I move in with you, where am I going to sleep?"

"I never thought of that, I suppose you could sleep with me, I mean, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course, I would love to. How bad is your house?"

"It's not the best looking, or cleanest place I've ever been, but I still think it isn't horrible, after all, it's my home."

"Yah, your right…Naruto?

"Yah?"

"Since you have your own house and everything and you've lived by yourself since you were born, who raised you when you couldn't do it yourself?"

"Uhmm… Well, when I was younger I had caretakers, I would get a new one every week, I guess they didn't like the fact that they were taking care of a demon," he sighed, "But it doesn't bother me, I think I turned out fine, how do you think I turned out?"

"Absolutely perfect, I wouldn't change anything about you; well I would get rid of your tailed beast for you, so you no longer have to live with that burden on your shoulders. I'm glad I no longer have mine, I'm so excited to see what sleep feels like!"

"Oh yah, you don't sleep do you, when I was younger I used to think your bags were eyeliner," he laughed to himself, "Do want to sleep with me tonight, make your first time a special experience…" I wasn't sure what he meant by that, me sleeping with him or… well you get the gist of it.

"Okay…"

TBC …

A/N: ooooo, it's about to get spicier between Naruto and Gaara, I'm not sure if what is in the next chapter will have to be rated M or if it can stay T, I don't know. What did you think of this chapter, was it boring, did it go by too fast, was it lacking something, or, did it leave you wishing for more. Please review so I can fix the things I did wrong, or the mistakes I made, kay. Well thanks for reading my story, I try to make a chapter a day so I don't leave you waiting forever like some people, not mentioning any names, so I'll will try my best to deliver what I promise! ^-^ thanks for reading! (fun fact: If you get a goldfish and leave it in a dark room for a long time, it will turn white, want to try this so bad!)


	5. Chapter 5: Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do not own any of the things in my story, although sometimes I wish I did, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines him manga goes into.

Warning: This story contains boys love/ shounen-ai/ yaoi/ slash fiction, so if you are not into these kinds of things do not read it, for your own safety as well as mine. Although do not blame if you end up reading it and becoming addicted to it in the process, mwa ha ha, it would be funny if it happened.

A/N: I had fun writing this chapter, especially the spicy parts, if you think their love is progressing to fast, please tell me, when I'm writing I try my hardest to make it go bay at a comfortable speed, but it's hard when you still have a limited vocabulary with my young mind, so if you could give me any idea's on how to bring it down to a nice speed please tell me. And please read my yaoi story on , it's called BitterSweet, please read it, I worked really hard on it, took me two months to write it, it had 13 chapters I think. Please read it, I thought the plot was really good. Well anyways, have fun reading my story^-^!

Chapter 5

I wrapped my arms around Naruto's body as he stared at my bear. His eyes drifted from the bear to me, and we locked eyes. He put the bear down and sat up, me still clinging to his waist. I rested my head on his crossed legs. I let go of him and walked to the center of the room

"I'm going to get changed now,"

"Let me guess, no peaking?"

"I would never say that." I smiled and he smiled, his eyes watching my body intently as I started to take my robes off. I took off the outer layer first, then the middle layer, then finally the last layer, revealing my bare chest. I had pants on but took them off, leaving me standing there in my underwear. I walked over to my dresser and searched through the drawers looking for something to wear. Beiside my drawer sat my sand gourd leaning against it.

Once I had my clothes picked out I slowly put them on, letting Naruto savour the moment. I put on a long sleeve fish net shirt then over top of it a short sleeved black shirt and some grey pants that went down to my ankles, not very good for when you have to fight in case you get attacked.

They were just my clothes that I wore when no one was around and I wasn't afraid of hiding the real me. I walked over to my sand gourd and pulled it onto my back, when I was younger it used to take up most of my back side, now it just covered my back.

"You ready to go?" Naruto said.

"Yah, I think, I just have one more thing I have to do…" I sat on his lap, facing him with my legs on each side of his waist, my feet touching behind him. I wrapped my arms around his back lovingly. I leaned forward and kissed him, and not like all our other kisses that were simple, these were full of the fiery passion burning deep inside me. We were fully making out hard core. I could feel a little I drool seeping from the corner of my mouth as my tongue played inside the blonde's mouth.

I felt something in my pants harden and Naruto jumped, but we didn't stop. His hands were on the side of my face. I pushed him over and we were lying on top of each other. I un-locked our lips for a second to get a breath of air then went back to the best thing that ever happened to me.

Everything around me went blurry and I was drunk on the kiss I got from him that made me weak in the knees. I wrapped my arms tighter around my neck as pushed harder. I went closer to his body and I could feel that he was also hard. I smiled and let go. I unhooked one of my arms from around his neck and slid it down his chest to his groin. He jumped but shortly went with it.

I massaged it then pulled my hand back and sat up, panting. I looked over to him as he stared at the ceiling from where he laid. He must have been as in awe as I was at what we just experienced. It left me wanting more, to go further than what we just did. But we were too young, or at least in my opinion. I wished I was a girl so I could please him even more than I was now, I wanted to do anything for him. Well, at least we know whose top and whose bottom now.

"Gaara?"

"Yes ,Naruto?"

"That was amazing…"

"Yah, it was, wasn't it…"

"I didn't think it was possible to love you even more than I do now, you never cease to amaze me."

"Yah, me too… we should probably get going, don't you think?"

"One second, I need to calm down a little, if I go anywhere people will know I have a," he coughed, " they'll put two and two together when they see me walking around with you. And, you're not any better." He must have seen how excited I was myself. I blushed, although my face must have been beet red after we just did that. His face was also red, he looked really cute when he was blushing. I laughed to myself.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking how the color of your face could rival the nine tails."

"Am I really blushing that bad?"

"Yah, what about me?"

"Yah," he laughed, "What's that tattoo on your forehead for?"

"Oh this, it's not a tattoo, but I don't know what it's for. Something happened when I was a kid and then when I looked in a mirror, it was there… anyways…"

"Sorry if I brought back bad memories."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, if you did, I would tell you, so don't worry."

"Thanks Gaara," Naruto looked down, "I think we can go now, are you ready?"

"Yah," I reached out my hand and we walked out of my room together, hands linked. We walked back to the Kazekage office so I could clear up my move and make it official.

"Ebizo, are you here?" I called as I walked through the halls.

"Over here," I followed where the sound came from and saw Ebizo standing over Chiyo's body. He looked sad.

"Sorry, did I come at the wrong moment? I'll leave if I did." I turned around but Ebizo stopped me.

"Stay, what did you want from me?"

"I was going to ask you to choose the next Kazekage for me,, and I need you to help me legalize my transfer to the leaf village without making me a missing nin. Can you help me with that?"

"What, you're not the Kazekage anymore, why?"

"I'm guessing you didn't hear, did you? Well I had a poll with the village to see if they wanted me to be Kazekage or not anymore since I told them I was gay, and apparently the village isn't as open-minded as I had hoped. So I'm no longer the Kazekage."

"Really, well I've been here the whole time so I couldn't hear anything. But, I'll help you, so you're going to the leaf? I used to enjoy visiting there when I was younger, it was a nice village, how's the third doing?"

"He died actually, a couple years ago. He was killed when your village attacked the leaf," Naruto's tone was dark and his face was morose; he clearly didn't like the topic being brought up.

"If you're going to help me we should go to my office."

"Okay, just one second, my body isn't as good as it used to be." I grabbed onto his arm and helped him up. "Thank you." We walked to my office and I told Ebizo about my plans when I got to the leaf and where I would be living.

"So, is he the one you love?" Ebizo asked.

"Yah…"I mumbled, my face was probably turning red again.

"You bet I am, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ah, the power of youth, I remember when I was your age, I was probably as rambunctious as you, Gaara you should learn from him, you're too serious for someone your age."

"Don't worry, I'll eventually rub off on him, I mean he used to be so scary, but look at him now, he wouldn't hurt a fly," Naruto laughed at his own joke.

"So, does your name happen to be Naruto?"

"Yes, why, have you heard of my awesomeness?"

"So are you the other Jinjuuriki, the one from the leaf?"

"Yah, so what?"

"Well I was just wondering, I hear you were the one who made Gaara see that killing people wasn't the answer to his problems,"

"You guys know I'm standing right here, right?"

"Yah, that's me. I know right, now all I have to do is the same to Sasuke." They were both ignoring me now.

"Who's Sasuke?" Asked Ebizo. Naruto covered his mouth with both his hands.

"Just forget I said that, please."

"Okay, look we're already here." Said Ebizo. I opened the door and went inside. I went over to my desk and searched through the drawers. In the bottom drawer were the transfer sheets. I pulled one out and put it on my desk in front of Ebizo as he took a seat. He read over the sheet then handed it back.

"These are the places you need to sign your name," he pointed to them and I filled them out. He took the paper back and he filled out certain parts. Then he handed it back to me and told me what to put and where it went. It took ten minutes but when we were done Ebizo and I signed the bottom to say it was okay for me to leave the village.

"Thank you ,Ebizo," Ii hugged him then wrapped my arm around Naruto's and we left the building. We walked down the streets together then stopped at the Village gate. Standing in front of them was Kakashi.

"Naruto, I told you we weren't leaving for a couple days."

"But Kakashi sensei, I can't let Gaara go by himself, I think he'll be safe if I'm there to protect him."

"Fine, you can go then…"

TBC…

A/N: I really had fun writing this chapter, especially the intimate part ^-^, it was fun, but I feel so bad for Ebizo, he lost his sister and it what made it worse was she would always pretend to be dead, so when it actually happened, Ebizo didn't know how to react, she was a terrible person, well, that is until she met Naruto, then she became awesome! Sorry chapters haven't come out in a couple days, my internet was down, it sucked, and I couldn't do anything, it sucked. I hope this chapter left you wanting more just like Gaara. Poor Gaara, he has to leave his village, but at least he gets to live with Naruto, lucky tard. Well, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	6. Chapter 6:The Present

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page.

A/N: It's been a year and Jiraiya has died and Pien is dead. Tobi is the known leader of the Akatsuki, and Sasuke will show up, plus everybody knows that Orochimaru and Kabuto, I know in the real version he doesn't die, but in this one they are both dead. Itachi does not, repeat, does not die in this version of Naruto. This is right after Pien died, a couple days after to be exact like 3-4. Okay, now that that's settled enjoy my story. By the way, I don't think I'll post a chapter every day, it's too hard, so probably 2-3 days, sorry for the people who like it, it sucks I know, but I got school and it's hard to write in such a short time span. Once again I am sorry.

Chapter 6

Off far away from the Hidden Leaf Village, in the Akatsuki hide-out Tobi plans his next move. Tobi paces back and forth, wondering how a weakling like Naruto could defeat the heir to the Sage-of-Six-Paths, it didn't make sense. He would have to find another, more devious way to capture Naruto. How about a hostage, no that would be too direct, How about make it so Naruto doesn't know that person is a hostage, all he would need is Itachi's sharingan and he could control that person, after all Itachi's sharingan was stronger in that area. Perfect, and he knew just who to use.

Naruto Point of view

I lay in my bed, the warmth of another body next to mine comforting me. I turned over to the red head that was responsible. I smiled at him, but he was still asleep. My body was sore all over while the Nine-tails healed my body. Gaara opened one of his eyes and wrapped his arms around my body.

"Good morning." Said Gaara lazily.

"Good morning to you."

"I should probably get up; I have to go make breakfast."

"No, don't go. Just a couple more minutes like this."

"Okay." I bent down and pecked Gaara's nose, but missed when he evaded and targeted my lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Gaara took that as a chance to escape, leaving me in bed alone to think about things. I thought about Nagato and

what happened I thought about what happened with Jiraira Sensei, it still made me want to cry, and I thought about what happened?

after Gaara died, how he left his village to be with me, I truly loved that man.

I stared at the ceiling, then I remembered what Kakashi had told me earlier when he came to visit me. _"Naruto, If Tsunade doesn't make it, and even if she does, you'll probably be made Hokage since you save the entire village."_ I felt my cheeks redden with excitement. My dream could become reality in a couple days.

I was also glad because my house wasn't affected when Pien did that huge explosion that destroyed most of the village, even ichiraku's, that was a sad day.

"Naruto, breakfast is ready." I heard Gaara call from the other room.

I got up and headed for the kitchen, and when I arrived there was food waiting for me on the table. I sat down and saw Gaara standing behind his chair, dressed in a pink apron and smiling. He always wore that apron when he was cooking, but no matter how many times I saw it, I couldn't get used to seeing Gaara in the most girliest thing I had ever seen. I bought it for him as a moving-in present, as a joke of course, I had something way better for him planned that night if you know what I mean, but he cried tears of joy because he said it was the first present he had ever been given. "Eat up, Naruto." Gaara sat down and watched me take the first bite. It was delicious, Gaara's food was always delicious. "How is it? Did I add too much salt?"

"It's perfect, thank you, Gaara." I reached my hand across our tiny table and held Gaara's in my own. "I love you."

"I love you too... you know what we should do today?"

"What should we do today?"

"We should go visit my brother, we haven't seen him in so long, how about it?"

"Sure, how is he doing after the Pein thing happened?"

"Luckily he wasn't in the village when that happened; he was visiting the Kazekage at the time."

"And how is she doing? I mean Temari was just made Kazekage not to long ago after all, that's got to be stressful."

"She's fine, you have to remember, I was Kazekage too at one point."

"But that was so long ago. Oh yah, did I tell you, I might get elected Hokage! Isn't that great?"

"Yah, as long as you let me stay by your side."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." We ate our breakfast and walked over to the tent where the people who lost their homes were staying. We made our way through the aisles and couldn't find Kankuro anywhere. We went to the next tent but found him as soon as we went inside. He looked over and saw us with a look of relief on his face.

"I was so worried about you, Gaara. If anything happened to you again I don't know what I would do." He hugged me then shortly let go.

"So, how was the Sand village doing? And Temari?" Said Gaara.

"Same old same old, and Temari's doing fine, I could barely see her though, she was really busy with her job. Makes us wonder how you did it so easily."

"Don't say that, it was hard for me too ." Gaara said.

"So, did you just get back, or have you been here for a while?"

"Actually, I got back last night, but I couldn't go anywhere because they made me help the injured."

"Oh, well guess what."

"What?"

"I might be made the Hokage! Isn't that awesome?"

"Really? Wow, you've come a long way, I remember when you were a little brat at the chuunin exams. Wow, time goes by fast."

"Yah, I remember that too, that's when it all started…" I shouldn't have said that, it just came out. I made the atmosphere awkward.

"So, how was the journey back?" thank you Gaara, you save the air from an eternity of awkwardness.

"It was alright, it rained a little though, thankfully none of my stuff got wet."

"Do you want to come over to our place?" Gaara said.

"Sure." So we walked over to our house, talking about various things the entire way. On the way I could see the town very clearly in the daylight now, it showed just how much damage the town had been given. There was a massive crater in the center of the town, only the very edge of the town was still intact, everything else was left barren and desolate. The land was ruined and everything, except the people, was gone.

We got home and the first thing I did was head toward the couch. My body was still hurting from where Pein had stuck those black metal poles into my body. There were scars on my hands where the holes were, they were the ones that hurt the most. I closed my eyes while Gaara and Kankuro talked.

I thought about things. I had gotten over Sasuke with Gaara's help, like Gaara I used to think we were similar, and like Gaara I think I used to love him, but I have Gaara so that's the reason why I could get over it.

The day went by slowly, all I did was laze around to let my body heal, and Gaara visited with Kankuro. Eventually they went out together to go help the villagers who were hurt. God, I love Gaara, I can't imagine how I lived without him. He makes me feel whole, unlike how I used to be.

It was tough to get the villagers to accept me and Gaara's relationship. It did go as Kakashi said it would for a while, but eventually people came around, I think the entire village has accepted me now, since I saved everyone from Pein. But it was hard, I felt the glare of the villagers once again whenever I would walk around town with Gaara. It was ok when we just went shopping, but if I showed any signs on intimacy, I could feel eyes of contempt directed towards me.

But, I still loved him; he was worth everything I had to go through. Just having him there was enough to comfort me, and whenever he left, even if it was just to get groceries, I would feel like I would never see him again. If something ever happened to him, or he left me, I honestly don't know what I would do. Come to think of it, I have never fought about anything with Gaara, it's like we were made for each other, both cursed to bear the weight of being a tailed beast host on our shoulders.

I never asked Gaara about his childhood, and in return, he never asked about mine. Whenever I thought about it, I couldn't think of anything nice to tell Naruto, well maybe the time Iruka Sensei started to warm up to me, but I couldn't think of anything else worth sharing. But, Kankuro did tell me about Gaara's childhood once, he told me the reason he was telling me was that he had never seen Gaara as happy as he was when he was with me, and that he wanted me to know what Gaara's gone through.

Kankuro's story went like this, 'When Gaara was a baby, his father sealed the Shikaku into his body, an extremely painful experience, it almost killed him, but luckily it didn't. He developed severe insomnia, that's why he has those black lines around his he was growing up he distanced himself from everyone because he could tell he was different from how the villagers looked at him. Then, when his father realized he couldn't control him he sent assassin after assassin after him, but to no avail, then he realised Gaara was only close to one person, his mother's brother, and the uncle to Gaara. So, against his will, he ordered Gaara's uncle to kill Gaara. He failed, and in the process Gaara went insane, you saw what he was like at the Chuunin exams so you know what I mean by that. That's when the Shikaku put that sign on his forehead to show that he couldn't love anyone, but then you came along and proved it wrong.'

The story made me cry for Gaara, and made me realize how much worse his childhood was than mine. I would rather have no father than one who continually tried to kill me.

Then I heard a knock one the door. I walked over and peeked through the eye hole, it was Kakashi Sensei. I opened the door.

"Hello, Sensei. What brings you to my humble home?"

"Well, I have great news for you!"

TBC….

A/N: Omg, what is the news that Kakashi is delivering? Well I had tons o' fun (ha it rhymes) writing this chapter, all the while listening to Futatsu No Kodou To Akai Tsumi by on/off the entire time, it's the opening for vampire knight, a good show, but I think that they all act a little to dramatic, but I believe everyone is open to their own opinion so don't let mine sway yours. Anyways, this chapter kind of went by fast and it was like at least a year further than the last chapter, can someone tell me exactly how far into the future it is, I'm kind of lost, I caught up on all the Naruto chapters in the summer, which was a long time ago. So this chapter is one of my favorites, but if I was to name favorites it has to be the very first chapter, where Gaara is brought back to life, it was amazing, my favorite part in the manga by far. Do you want to know something ironic I discovered, both of my favorite anime characters do not have eyebrows, can you guess who they are… Gaara and L from deathnote, omg I love him so much, I should read up some yoai on L and Light (Raito) does anyone know any shounen-ai sites for them, but please not hard-core, I can't handle it, it's too scary for me. Anyways, has anyone read BitterSweet yet? Please do, and tell me if you do, it would make my day, well I hope you enjoyed reading it ^-^ !


	7. Chapter 7:Acheivments

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page

A/N: I hope the last chapter wasn't too confusing on how it just jumped form one year to the next, and thank you to the reviewers, you make me so happy, like my literature is actually appreciated! Thank you! Anyways, I just found a new anime magazine, I usually read shounen jump, which sadly has been discontinued, it is now on the internet known as shounen jump alpha, well anyways I found a new anime magazine called otaku usa, it's awesome because it has a yaoi section! I know, and it comes with a poster for fmab: star of milos, and a hunter x hunter poster, and a bakuman poster, it's awesome. I also found a new shounen-ai website called , well it's not specifically for shounen-ai, but it's got over 800, its pretty cool. I bought some blue Exorcist today and Black butler, the newest volume, so happy! And I'll recomend a manga, it's called 'Lucky Dog 1 Blast' or 'Lucky Dog 1' I'm not sure. But whatever, enjoy the story ^-^

Chapter 7 (Already I know, time flies)

"You did it Naruto, you're the new Hokage!" Kakashi took off his mask (he does this a lot now a days) and smiled at me. "Tsunade woke up, and she sayd she wants you to be Hokage, isn't that great?" I hugged him.

"Thank you, Sensei." I could remember how Tsunade had never shunned me like the villagers, before and after coming out of the closet. She had stood beside me and Gaara as we faced the glares of the village's inhabitant. They eventually came around, but it would have been hard without her support. And the sad part is, the more I think about it, Gaara could have been accepted by his villagers too if he had stayed. It's all my fault for making him leave.

"Tsunade wants you to go over to the tents, she has to talk to you about it."

"Kay." Kakashi put his mask back on and we walked towards the tents. We saw Tsunade talking to some ninja on the medical ninja squad and waited for her to finish talking.

"Good evening, Naruto." But before she could say any more I had her in a bear hug, tears flowing down my face.

"Thank you, Granny Tsunade!" I cried into the fabric of her robe on her shoulder.

"I see Kakashi told the news I sent with him! I'm so proud of you, you saved the entire village and avenged the perverted old man." She put her hand on my head and smiled down at me, if anything, Tsunade was the closest thing to a mother I had. She was always there for me, and she always watched my back.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me, I mean, this is what I wanted my entire life. And, now I have it, thank you so much." The tears overflowed from my eyes and I tried my best to wipe them. I smiled at her through my blurry vision.

"No problem, I think out of anyone in the village you deserve it the most. I don't think anyone will say anything different." Tsunade put her arm around me, leaving the other one on the back of my head and hugged me back. Then I remembered Kakashi was still here. I turned to him.

"Thank you Sensei, I couldn't have done it without you." I smiled at him. Kakashi came over and placed his hand on my head and I think he smiled at me, I couldn't tell through the mask.

"You could have done it without me. Wow, you sure have some a long way haven't you? I remember when we went on the mission to the land of mist, did you know that bridge builder named the bridge after you. He probably did it because you saved his village. Or do you remember when I put you guys into the Chuunin exams and you beat the Hyuga kid, everyone was so surprised when you used the nine tails chakra. Wow, you really have come a long way. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Sensei." I tried to stop the tear but they just kept coming. I remembered how much work I had to do to get this far, the people who died along the way, like Haku and Zabuza, the Third Hokage, Jiraiya, Asuma Sensei, and Granny Chiyo, without them I don't know what I would've done, I don't think I would be the person I am today.

Then again, there was a person who ruined my life, Sasuke, no matter what happened I used to think of him as my best friend, and then he left me for dead at the Valley of the End. He abandoned the village, his friends, and he abandoned me. We were the same, we both had no more family, both our parents were killed by something close to us (I had just recently found out by my father that both my parents were killed by the Nine Tails). I had thought he was the only one to understand me, when we were younger, just like me, no one wanted to be with us, I used to see him on my way home, sitting by the river, crying, staring at the lake, wishing for things to go back to the way they used to be. The person who took him away from me was Orochimaru. It all started at the Chuunin exams. And to make matters worse, he was, unfortunately, my first kiss.

But, now I have someone more important to me to fill the void left in my heart where Sasuke used to be. Gaara helped me get over him, he helped me regain my sanity. Some nights I would wake up thrashing and crying over what had happened to me, but Gaara would always hold me close to him until I would go back to sleep. Eventually that stopped happening, but only because I had someone there for me. I don't know how I lived without him. Tonight we should do something to celebrate, but only something he can do for me.

I felt the tears stop and wiped the remains from my face and let go of Tsunade. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you, I'm going to go tell Gaara!"

"Okay, I think he's in the tent right next to this one on the right. Have fun!" She waved me off, but before that she kissed my fore head. I waved back and headed towards the tent where Gaara was occupying.

I walked and thought about how I should say it. Should I be like, 'Gaara, my love, I have great news for you, I'm going to be the new Hokage!', or should I play it nonchalantly and be like, 'Gaara, I'm the new Hokage, what do you think?" No, both of those sound to unlike me, I should just say what feels natural, after all, he'll be happy for me no matter which way I say it.

I spotted his fiery reddish brown hair almost instantly. He was talking to a medical ninja. I walked over and popped up from behind him. He jumped and turned around.

"Naruto, you scared me. Why did you leave the house, you shouldn't go out a lot, we already went out today, you know that right?" he looked worried.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I won't do it again. But guess what, I have great news!"

"What?"

"I'm going to be the new Hokage! Isn't that great?" Gaara held out his arms to hug him, but instead Naruto jumped into them and wrapped his arms around the red heads neck.

"That's great news Naruto! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks for staying by my side the entire time, I love you so much!" The tears of joys started to roll down my face once again. He smiled at me a lightly pecked my cheek. I looked over at the medical ninja and could tell he was a little uncomfortable watching our love. "Sorry." I said to him and got down from Gaara's arms.

"It's quite alright, I mean, after all you're the new Hokage. I'll let you two go along with your business." He waved and I swear I heard him sigh in relief as he walked away. I felt kind of embarrassed, but my embarrassment slowly disappeared as I held firmly onto Gaara's hands.

"Gaara?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I'm so happy!"

"Well I'm happy for you, I mean, this has been your dream your entire life."

"But it's ironic you know, I finally have the respect of the entire village after saving everyone, and now that I am the Hokage I already have everyone's respect. I don't know, it just seems weird, but I'm still so happy it's not even funny."

"I'm so proud of you,

"You deserve it more than anyone else in this village."

"You want to know what's ironic; Granny Tsunade said the same thing to me."

"Really, well it does sound like something she would say. It's too bad though, you're Sensei didn't get to see you fulfill your dream."

"Yah, I can just imagine what he would say, probably something like, 'you finally surpassed me, now that you're Hokage, could you let me into the women's bathhouse,' gosh he's such a pervert." I wasn't good at hiding my sadness; I hadn't even thought of Jiraiya Sensei, it made me feel even worse than before. But luckily, Gaara had also been there for me when he died.

"Well I'm happy for you, and I'm sure he would be too. But you have to think about the people here now that will be happy for you, like Sakura, or Tsunade, or your Sensei, Kakashi. I'm sure they're all happy for you, but you probably haven't told Sakura yet, she's really busy treating the wounded at the moment."

"Yah, you're right. I shouldn't dwell on the past. I'm just too happy right now. Too bad there is no more Ramen shop here anymore; I guess you'll just have to reward me some other way." The blush crept up Gaara's face and he turned beet red.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Sure, I call top!" I looked around; luckily I hadn't said it too loud. Tonight was going to be fun…

TBC

A/N: OMG, can't wait till the next chapter, it's going to be the spiciest of them all! But, I won't do hard core; even I can't handle that, way too much for my young mind. This chapter was awesome because the entire time I was writing it I was listening to the same thing on YouTube called Naruto top 5 saddest songs (Hokage funeral, Sadness and sorrow), it made me want to cry for some reason, it made me want to write everything so sad, so sorry if it seems a little depressing then super happy, it's kind of weird like that, so I apologize. Can anyone recommend some good Shounen-ai? And, guess what I'm doing this weekend? I'm watching the entire Pein arc over again, just watched the part where they told Naruto Jiraiya died, I cried even though I knew he was already dead. Then Naruto was all depressed and it made it even sadder. But I got a bookshelf the other day, and I have Blue Exorcist series and soon I'm going to buy the entire DeathNote series, it's such a good series. Well I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, until next chapter, later ^-^!


	8. Chapter 8:Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page

A/N: I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it is awesome, I've never done the spicy stuff in is story, so please don't get mad at me if it's inaccurate, I've never done it so it's only what I imagine what it would be, and don't worry, I won't make it too explicit (but if it is, you might want to skip this chapter, it's just fluff, the only thing that happens is s**). I'm still watching the Pein arc of Naruto, Naruto is just learning Sage mode, so I guess my stories ahead of me. But do you want to know what I realized; it took the entire Naruto series, then up to Naruto: Shippuden episode 175 for all of the villagers to respect and like Naruto, don't you think that's kind of sad, especially since he tried so hard the entire time. Poor Naruto, gosh I love Naruto, he tries so hard, I wish they would just make him Hokage already. Who do you think Tobi is, personally I think he is Obito, but please review and tell me your guesses. And I'm so proud of myself, I have 13 reviews, on my other story on fiction press I have 0 reviews, it makes me sad, but I'm happy about the 13 I have on this one, and so soon too. Well I hope you enjoy Chapter 8 of The AfterStorm ^-^ !

Chapter 8

Naruto's POV

Naruto and I walked home together, holding hands like we usually do. His hands were warm in my palms; they made me feel welcomed and loved. When we got home I took off my jacket and hung it on the hook.

Naruto had left all his things in his village, the only things he brought were his gourd, his teddy bear, and the clothes he had on his back. I had asked him about his stuff on the way back to my village and he told me with tears glistening in his eyes, " If I were to bring my things with me, it would be like a constant reminder of what I had and lost all in the course of a couple days. I mean, I had worked so hard to get the approval of the entire village, and when I finally did, it was all taken away from me in a split second. I just want to start over again, with you and you alone. Well except for my brother and sister, I will always love them…"

Every time I saw him, I was reminded that he gave up everything, except for his family, so he could be with me, it made me feel overjoyed and guilty at the same time. I was the reason he chose to leave his village. It was all my fault. But, Naruto chose to stay by my side, he could have stayed in the village, but he didn't, he chose me over his village.

"Gaara?"

"Yes,Naruto?"

"How are you going to congratulate me?"

"Don't worry, you'll see, follow me." I held out my hand and he grabbed it eagerly. I whisked him away to our room and he started taking of his top. He turned around at me and smiled darkly, full of lust. I knew what he was going to do, we had only it a couple of time, like on his birthday, or when we arrived at the village.

I took my top off and watched him as he lay down on the bed, after all he did call top. I walked over and he climbed on top of me. His chest was hot against mine, and we shared each other's warmth. I pressed my lips against his gently at first but as I got greedier I pushed harder. His tongue eventually entered my mouth and my senses started to tingle. My mouth was on fire, a lustful fire that consumed my inhibitions.

Then I felt something inside my pants harden, I think Naruto felt it too because his face became more red than I thought possible. He smiled, or at least it felt like it did through my lips. His arms were at his side and my elbows were on the bed, or fingers interlocking beside his head. I tightened my grip and played with his tongue a little.

I was in a stupor induced by the touch of his lips against mine, his body beneath mine. I closed my eyes and pushed harder, not just my lips but also without realizing it, I pushed with my pelvis.

He let out a little groan and I let the pressure go from where our hips met, and he sighed with either relief or he was sad because he wanted more. I pushed again and felt myself getting harder once again. But this time I felt him getting hard too.

I let go of his hand and sat up. He sat up too and I went behind him, resting on the head board. I trailed my fingers from his back, to his side, then ending at his groin. I slid my hands into the seam if his pants, then under to the edge of his boxers. My fingers edged under and felt the hard thing in his pants. I groped it then started to release the pressure building inside of it. Naruto was moaning in pure ecstasy.

"Oh god," he said as quietly as he could, no matter how many times we did it he just couldn't get used to it, he said every time he did it, it felt like is first time. I smiled at the sounds Naruto made. I could only imagine if we had done this when he was wearing his apron, only his apron. My smile became more and more devious and lustful.

" Naruto, I love you." I whispered in his ear, then I kissed it gently over and over again, like if I pushed too hard he would break. I put my head on his shoulder and continued to whisper words of love into his ear. I let go of groin and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned his head and kissed me. His lips were what made my life worth living. Just him being there for me was enough to make me want to go another day, it made me feel like I was wanted by someone else and I wasn't just a nuisance. He was my other half and I was his. We were accepted by each other and our bond was the most important thing to me. We were both treated like monsters when we were younger, blamed for the sins of the beasts we held inside, but now Naruto was free from that burden, but it had cost him his life.

Naruto turned around from between my legs and sat facing me on his knees. He ran his fingers up and down my chest. Then his hands fell onto the area between my legs. He pushed his hands down into my pants and, like I did for him, he started to massage my tender area. My senses exploded. I was caught in a daze full of sensual pleasure and a pain that felt exhilarating.

I moaned in pleasure and my head slouched against the head rest. I rested my hands on Naruto's elbows as he was massaging. I felt the pleasure envelope my body and all my awareness of everything else around me disappeared, leaving me in a trance, the only thing I was aware of that Naruto's hands were on my groin.

"Naruto, I love you, and I'm glad I chose to stay with you over the village."

"I love you too," but my voice was muffled as Naruto planted his lips on mine. Once again I was knocked back into my oblivious state due to his touch. Every time he touched me I was brought to a paradise full of the pleasure only Naruto could give me. Then our lips part and we both sat there to catch our breath. Naruto turned around and rested his head on my chest. We had never gone all the way, we knew how guys were supposed to do it, and Naruto and I didn't know who would be top and who would be bottom. But this was a special occasion; I think it was time we tried it out.

"Naruto, do you want to go all the way this time?"

"I guess we deserve it, I'll be top so you can just relax. Just lay yourself down so you're comfortable, okay." He laid me down on my stomach. Then he started to pull my pants off and then my boxers. He did his own then put his legs on either side of my legs. "Are you sure you're ready for this? We can stop at any moment, so if it hurts too much just tell me when you want to stop and I'll stop…okay, I'm going to do it."

I felt him push his groin into my behind and my senses exploded into a state of painful pleasure. It hurt so much, but at the same time it left me wanting more. I let out a groan and tightened my grip on the sheets. I could feel his pelvis thrusting into mine, I had heard that the first time hurt the most, but I had expected nothing like this.

I could feel Naruto inside of me; it was like nothing I had ever imagined. I let out deep breaths every time I felt him thrust. He pushed gently, like he was afraid of hurting me. Then we stopped shortly after, I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Naruto, can you out my pants on me for me, I can't move".

"Okay, are you sure it didn't hurt too much, if it hurts that much I'll be bottom next time."

"No, it's alright. Can you just put them on already, I feel so exposed."

"Sure, just let me put my boxers on first." He did then he walked over to where he had placed my boxers and pants then grabbed them both. He slid my boxers onto me then zipped up my pants. He walked over and grabbed my shirt for me. He handed it to me and helped me sit up, sitting me against the head board. I looked around at the bed; surprisingly it wasn't wet at all.

I put my shirt on while Naruto finished getting dressed. When he was done he sat down beside me.

"So, Lord Hokage, why do you always wear that necklace?"

"Oh this, it's a present from Tsunade, she said it was given to her from her relative, the first Hokage. She said it was a seal for the first Hokage, or at least the crystal on it used to be. There used to be a crystal on it, but I guess the nine tails broke it, now all that's left on it is two beads and a string."

"Oh, yah I remember, there used to be a crystal on it."

"Do you want to go take a shower, even if we just got dressed."

"Yah, I feel kind of gross, probably because we just did something dirty. Do you want to go first."

"How about we go together."

TBC…

A/N: I finished watching the Pein arc, now I'm just catching up on some One Piece. Can you it this entire chapter was *cough* sorry I don't like saying the word, it makes me uncomfortable, even if it is just typing. Well I was listening to that song again, it made it weird because it's a sad song, yet this chapter was so spicy, kind of counterintuitive if you think about. But, it's still Naruto music so it gives me inspiration and the mood of Naruto, even if it's the wrong feeling of mood. Guess what? I started playing a new game called World of Warcraft, it's really fun actually. Once again I must thank the people who took time out of there days to review and not just go to the next chapter without saying anything, thank you very much. I really appreciate it. I probably won't do a lot of chapter during the week, probably only on the weekends, so I just want to give you a heads up, at the very most it should only take me three days to write a chapter, after all they're extremely short. Sorry I probably made a lot of mistakes, I fixed this chapter and made Gaara I hope you had as much fun reading this chapter as I had writing it. Thank you ! ^-^


	9. Chapter 9:Training

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page.

A/N: I just caught up with One Piece, I cried when the queen died, I always cry when good people die in anime, by the way, can anyone recommend a good anime, I've watched a lot and I can't think of one to watch now. You want to know which book series is my favorite? Cirque-du-freak, omg it's such an amazing series, but I hated the ending. Well anyways, I'm watching Dragon ball Z kai, it's really good, but I kind of skipped the entire dragon ball show, I didn't feel like watching it, I rather watch the Saiyans fight, it is more awesome, but it is cool. I just finished drawing Kimimaru and Naruto nine tails mode 1, and I already drew mode 2 a while ago, they turned out awesome. Well I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

Chapter 9

I woke up to the sounds of someone knocking steadily on the door. I slowly got up and looked down at my body. I was wearing pyjamas, but I don't remember putting them on. I looked over to Gaara's sleeping body and smiled at myself for what we did last night. I smiled at him; he must have dressed me himself. I swung my feet off my bed and walked drowsily toward the knocking sounds. I opened the door and came face to face with Tsunade. She had a serious look on her face and her arms were crossed over her chest. Then a little bit of her smile broke out from behind her mask of no emotions.

"Congratulations, Naruto, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, I'm just really happy."

"Well, you should be, after all, you are the new Hokage."

"Yah, my dream has finally come true! And it's all thanks to everyone who helped me along the way!"

"Well, today I'm going to teach you about being Hokage and you're going to help me with the villagers for a while. Is that alright?"

"Yah, just let me go tell Gaara I'm going to be out for a while and get some clothes on.."

"You're going to be gone for more than just a while, we'll be gone all day, after all, we have to help the villagers, then I have to get you ready for the job, you'll have to know the rules and everything. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll tell him that, one sec…" I kept the door open but walked into our bedroom and tapped Gaara lightly on the shoulder. He turned over onto my hand then squinted one of his eyes at me.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I'm going to go with Tsunade for quite a while, so I'll be gone for some time, will you be able to manage?"

"Yah, now go Lord Hokage." He smiled at me and I smiled back. I walked over to my dresser and quickly put some clean clothes on. I walked back to the door and saw Tsunade waiting.

"Ready?"

"Yah, let's go." I answered back. We walked over to the tents and Tsunade piled thing after thing on my to do list. I helped with the bandages and Tsunade tried to get me to do anything I could do to help out with.

We did that all day then when the sun set we stopped for a break. My hands were sore from all the bandage wrapping and my legs were numb from all the running from place to place. My eyes were slowly trying to close and I had to stop myself from falling asleep to many times to count.

I walked over to Tsunade lazily. She wasn't in the least bit tired. What made you be able to handle all this work without being the least bit tired, and to make matters worse, she did at least twice the work I did. Was being Hokage that hard? Well whatever, I can't give up on my dream when I'm so close just because of a little fatigue.

"Hello, Granny."

"Why must you always call me that name, I'm not an old woman you know?" She rubbed the bridge of her nose, irritated.

"Because you're Granny Tsunade."

"Whatever, have you finished what I asked you to do?"

"Yes, I'm done."

"Okay we're done the village work today, now I can help you with your Hokage training, you ready?"

"What, more work, it's like ten o'clock. Don't you think we should go to bed at this time?"

"That's unusual, you usually never complain, you must be hanging out with Shikamaru to much." She smiled. "But, this will become normal for you when you become the Hokage, you'll be pulling all nighters regularly. Did you think being the Hokage was only about protecting the village when it's under attack? You've got that down; I'll give you that at least. But there is tons of paper work and organizing, didn't you at least ask Gaara about being a Kage?"

"No, I didn't want to say anything I shouldn't around him."

"Well I guess you're right in that sense. Well lets go, I'll try to teach you the best I possibly can." We went to many places in the village after that. Tsunade kept telling me about the history of the village and what I was supposed to do a Hokage.

I walked home and it was around one am when I got home. I took my shoes off and left them by the door. I walked toward my bed, but stopped when I saw a shadowy figure sitting on the couch. It got up and turned around. I could tell from the way the moon shone through his red hair that it was Gaara. He had his arms crossed and it looked like he was about to cry.

"Naruto, where have you been, I haven't seen you all day."

"I told you I would be busy, I couldn't come home. Tsunade was teaching me how to be hokage."

"Till one in the morning!"

"That's what I want to know, it's too late for anything."

"Well, I missed you Naruto." Gaara walked over to me and wrapped his arms lovingly around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and pulled him tight.

"Gaara, you know it's not going to get any easier. I'll probably busy like this until we can fix the village. There are lots of hurt people, and I have to help them, okay?"

"Okay, but next time can I go with you?" his question brought up a dreaded answer I didn't want to say. Tsunade had told me earlier that I wasn't a loud to bring Gaara with me for a while. She said he would distract me and I wouldn't be able to do anything. She told me that until everything was over I wouldn't be able to bring Gaara with me.

"Sorry, you can't come with me, I'll get distracted and I won't be good to anyone. Sorry." I let go of Gaara and walked slowly away from Gaara. I didn't look back; he would have seen the tears in my eyes. I got into my bed and heard the sound of Gaara sitting down and the sounds of a stifled cry echoing hollowly throughout the house.

It was broken in a lot of places, but it still held together. Not much of our house was damaged by the carnage of Pein. And, luckily, our bed was still in one piece.

Gaara, I'm sorry, even if he can't hear me, please forgive me. I know it is selfish of me to take you away from me, but I have to take care of my business and if I have you there, you will only distract me, I am sorry. I cried myself silently asleep.

I woke up in the arms of the man I love. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around him tightly. His embrace was what made me go through the day. I got up and got ready for the day ahead of me.

The day was long and hard. Tsunade kept lecturing me about the previous Hokages and how their reign had impacted the village. Tsunade said that the time she was Hokage was the shortest and she would stay Hokage until I finished my training. This training was far harder than any ninja training I had gone through. She taught me all the different seals and what kinds of paperwork she had to do, and what kind I would have to do when I started.

I mostly helped out with the wounded villagers again and helped with the rebuilding of the village. Later in the day I saw the odd glimpse of Gaara as he helped with the heavy lifting using his sand. He was faster than the builders were just carrying them. So he did what they asked of him and the building went smoothly. What id didn't get was why they didn't fill in the huge crater left by Pein's 'Almighty Push'. We could have gotten the earth ninja to fill it in. it didn't make any sense to me.

The day continued on, but even if Gaara wasn't there I kept getting distracted. Whenever I started to think of him, would become unaware of everything around me. I would wonder how Gaara was doing after what I had told him this morning. How I had told him that he wasn't a loud to see me. And every time my wandered to Gaara Tsunade would get mad at me for getting distracted. But I think it is because I told him he couldn't see me that I am getting distracted.

"Gaara." Before I had said it the words slipped out of my mouth. Tsunade shot a look of irritation at me then massaged the bridge of her nose. She stood there and sighed heavily. I knew what was coming; she was going to yell at me again. She was doing it a lot lately, probably from all the stress from the destroyed village.

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"I think you and I need to take a break."

"Really." I shot out of my chair and headed for the door but stopped right and the edge of the tent. "Are you sure, granny Tsunade?"

"Yes. You got half an hour, so use it wisely." I ran out the opening and started to look around for Gaara. I looked for a while but to no avail. I walked behind some logs and spotted someone. It was Hinata.

"Naruto!"

TBC…

Oooo, what's going to happen next? I can't wait to write it. This chapter was kind of boring to write, nothing really happened except Naruto and Gaara had a little lover's spat, why do they say lover's spat? Well anyways, I watched the fmab movie, it was pretty good, but it was messed up. And guess what, once again I was listening to that song again, shocker *no sarcasm whatsoever, lol* well I kind of rushed this chapter, after all I only had like four hours to write it, plus I kept going on Facebook and watching Dragon Ball Z Kai, it's pretty cool, I'm just getting to the super Saiyan part, a blonde Goku! Yes! So cool, well I have 21 pages in my sketchbook and they are only Naruto characters, I colored 2 completely, they turned out awesome. One was Orochimaru and the other was Naruto Sage mode, it is cool, I used pencil crayons, they are really hard to use when you use them properly and you're just guessing. **I changed Gaara to bottom in chapter 8 just to let ****you know.**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much, or even more, as I had writing it ^-^! XD


	10. Chapter 10:Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page.

A:N/not a lot of people have been reviewing lately, I think the latest review I got was a couple days ago. This chapter was one of my favorites, because in the anime or the manga they never really came back to this issue, so I thought it would make a great idea to play with. I got a bookshelf not too long ago, and it's so pretty, it's black and has five shelves. It's pretty awesome. I've started to draw stuff again, for a while I kind of stopped drawing in general. I got a bunch of fine-liners not too long ago and I really like them, they're really easy to use. I don't know, well I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

Flash Back = _Italic_

Chapter 10

Naruto's POV

"Naruto!" Hinata said.

"Hello Hinata, I was looking for Gaara, do you know where he is?"

"Sorry Naruto, I don't…you look troubled Naruto, is everything okay?"

"Yah, actually, it's going better than great! Guess who's going to be the new Hokage?"

"Kakashi?"

"No, me! I've wanted this my entire life! But I want to go see Gaara, but I have to find first."

"That's great Naruto but I think Gaara's busy helping the villagers rebuild the village. He and Captain Yamato are doing most of the rebuilding."

"Yah, I saw Gaara helping earlier, I didn't want to distract him so I went back to Tsunade."

"Naruto, you never told me your answer."

"My answer to what?"

"My confession earlier, you know, when you were fighting Pein. You know when I tried to help you."

"Oh yah I remember…I'm sorry Hinata, I can't accept, I have Gaara now."

"But he's a boy; you can't have children with another boy."

"I know that, but just because he's a boy doesn't mean I can't love him."

"But still. I'm sorry I took so long to tell you, it's my fault."

"What."

"Naruto, I've loved you ever since we were kids. I loved you even when everyone else hated you. Even with my young ears I could still hear the villagers scorn, they called you a nuisance, a demon, and nine tails kid. Although when I was younger I didn't get the last one. I thought it because you were always causing trouble that the villagers didn't like you. But I was wrong. The villagers didn't like you because of what happened before you were born and they blamed you for it."

"Yah, I already know, after all, it is my life."

"I'm sorry Naruto."

"It's alright, now the villagers have to respect me, I am the sixth Hokage after all."

"Yah… remember when you couldn't do the clone jutsu back at the academy."

"I remember that I was probably the worst ninja at the academy"

"Probably, but you trained the hardest out of anyone there."

"I trained my hardest, I had gone through the academy 3 times and failed, I didn't want to fail again."

"Yah, I remember."

"And believe it or not I'm still a Genin after everything I've done."

"You are? Oh yah I guess you couldn't become a Chuunin if you weren't here for the Chuunin exams."

"Yah, I was off training while everyone kept getting higher and higher. Then Gaara beat me, he became the Kage of his village."

"Yah, I guess so. Naruto, do you wish you could have become at least a Chuunin before becoming Hokage?" the look on her face was sad, like she was either worried or she pitied me, each were expressions I had barely seen directed at me.

"No, not really, because if I become Hokage, I'll be the youngest Hokage ever and the lowest ranked one."

"I guess so, but even so, don't you ever wish for more."

"No, that's why I have Gaara, he is there for me, and he will always be there for me. Even if I am the host of a tailed beast, he can understand me and that's why I love him. He is the only one who can understand me."

"Yah, but even if you are a jinjuuriki, I still love you." Then shy little Hinata did something I would never guess someone like her would do, she leaned in and kissed me. My eyes were wide open at I stared at her shocked. She put her arms around me, and unintentionally I did the same. For some reason I thought she was Gaara when I closed my eyes. He had been the only one to ever touch me like this. No one but him kissed me.

Then I saw something in the corner of my eyes and turned. I saw a flash of red hair turn the corner I had come from. I ran over to it and no one was in sight. I talked around trying to look for the person who had seen us, and I was deathly scared that I already knew who it was.

"Gaara…" then I started to run, I didn't know where he was, but I still wanted to find him. As I ran I felt hot tears run down my face.

Gaara's POV

I was walking back to where captain Yamato was, I had to help with the rebuilding of the village. If I couldn't help Naruto, then the least I could do was help the village. I walked toward the center of the crater where Yamato was building houses with his wood style jutsu. I heard he inherited it from the fist Hokage, but I highly doubt that's true. If so, why didn't any of his other direct descendants get the bloodline trait?

I walked past a pile of lumber. I decided I would walk around it. I had expected dust and sticks, but I found Naruto and Hinata locking lips. Their arms were wrapped around each other, and both of their eyes were closed. I stared at them shocked, and then I saw Naruto's eyes starting to open. I ran around the pile and stood there for a second.

Naruto, how could you do that to me? I thought you loved me, why do you think I left the village? For you, and how do you repay me. I mean, I'm aware Hinata tried to save you from Pein, but you can't just kiss her. I gave up my village to be with him. Why would he do that? I realized he would probably come chasing after me so I jumped in top of the wood pile Naruto had kissed the Hyuga behind and hid my presence. Shortly after I saw Naruto run out and look around. Then he whispered something inaudible under his breath then he ran off, doing what I assumed was looking for me.

I watched him disappear behind the piles of building supplies. My heart felt heavy and my stomach felt tight. After everything I gave up for him, everything I had helped him through. The grief of his master's passing or when he found out that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and had his hopes dashed when reality slapped him in the face. Sasuke wasn't coming back, ever. And from what I had heard, they didn't tell Naruto, they thought it would drag back bad memories, Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki and captured the eight tails.

Two people had showed up yesterday to talk with the Hokage about it. They said that Sasuke had kidnapped their master, Bee, and had taken him to the Akatsuki hideout. They knew he was Akatsuki from the robes he was wearing, a black cloak with red cloud swirling in front. I could remember how he was…

(Flash back)

_I walked towards Naruto's still body on the couch. I put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. His eyes were red and poufy and tear stains lined his cheeks. He had lost his usual cheerfulness and it was replaced with a depressed, dead-looking Naruto, all the life was gone from his eyes. _

_He had just found out that Sasuke was never coming back. I put my hand on his head and ran it through his hair. His blonde hair was soft. The air was dense with depression, Naruto used to brighten the room, not turn it black._

"_Naruto?"_

"…"

"_I love you." He continued to stay quiet and I stared at him. "What are you doing with yourself? I am well aware of what Tsunade told you, I was there after all. But you can't let him ruin your life! You have me now, I'm here for you, he left you to die, don't you get that?" I could feel tears running down my face as I leaned over Naruto. I watched as one tear landed on his cheek, but he didn't flinch. I went around the couch and pulled him up by the collar. _

"_Naruto!" I screamed. His eyes widened as he saw the tears in my eyes. He stared at me and I saw his eyes filling with tears. They poured down his face one by one, then they joined together and came down in a steady flow. "Naruto!" My words were blended from the tears._

"_Gaara, is he really never going to come back?" I wrapped my arms around him and put my head on his shoulder, and he put his in my chest. I felt my shirt dampen._

"_Probably, Naruto. But just forget about him, I'll be here for you, let me fill the void left in your heart, I'll never leave you so long and you never betray me." _

"_But, he was my best friend."_

"_WAS! He WAS your best friend, but after what he did to you I don't think he deserves to be. He almost killed you. How can you still like him if he did that to you?"_

"_I…I don't know"_

"_Don' t worry I'm here for you. I will always love you." I pulled him back and planted my lips gently on his. They tasted like salt, probably from crying while he laid on his side. I pulled back from the kiss and pulled him close again._

"_Gaara…" his words were muffled through my shirt and his tears. He sobbed like a child he stood in my arms. I sat down and rested his head in my lap. I petted his head trying my best to comfort him. This went on for a couple days, until he gradually got his sprit back and became his old self. When he had finally cheered up, I took him out to have ramen, a big mistake I later found out. I lost all the money I had… _

_(Flash Back over)_

I jumped off the pile of wood silently and ran in the opposite direction Naruto went. I ran past the wood again and briefly saw Hinata sitting on the ground with her face in her hands. I ran away and out of the village as fast as my legs could carry me. Once I got outside the village I walked down the road. I walked blindly and in a daze. Then I saw someone walking toward me. It was a man with black shoulder length hair.

TBC…

A/N: Wow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I didn't, I took one of the reviewer's ideas and showed what happened between Naruto I'm sorry chapter eight didn't turn out this best. I had fun writing this chapter but I don't like what Hinata did. I've been reading a lot of Shounen-ai lately and I really like this one, it's called komatta toki something I can't remember the rest of the title, but it's really good, I usually just read school life Shounen-ai, it's my favorite opposed to adult ones. Has anyone watched Ouran highschool host club, it is one of my favorite animes. I like the twins the most out of all the characters, they are awesome because they always show a little love, more than just brotherly love as they so call it, I was thinking of reading the manga eventually but I never got around to it. If anyone has any ideas about the next chapter could you please review them to me? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^-^


	11. Chapter 11:Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page.

A/N: Watching Dragon Ball Z Kai again, it's really good. Piccolo has just showed up after being brought back to life and merging with that other guy, it was awesome. I wonder when Goku will show up, I'm so excited. The latest Naruto chapter has been taking forever to come out. It sucks, I really want to find out what happened with Naruto and all the tailed beasts can't wait. I mean, is he the new sage of six paths or what, I mean what happened when he learned all the tailed beasts' names? What is going to happen, and what is going to happen to Kabuto, gosh it is taking too long. Is anyone sad they stopped making bleach anime? I didn't really care for bleach, it all felt the same, like there was no difference between the enemies, and they all felt the same.**I edited chapter 8 and made Gaara bottom, he just didn't fit the role of top, sorry. You do not have to reread it, just know that Gaara is now bottom.** But whatever, I hope you enjoy this chapter ^-^!

Chapter 11

Gaara's POV

The man kept walking down the road at a steady pace. When he got closer I realised he was only a couple years older than me. He was wearing a black coat, pants, and sandals. His eyes were black and colorless, just like his hair. He wore a white necklace over his jacket which hung open revealing a mesh shirt; similar to the one Shikimaru always wore. His hair was black and hung on each side of his face, hanging down to his jaw but he had a ponytail in the back part. His toe nails were painted teal and his finger nails the same. He was wearing a red ring on his right hand. He looked like a ninja but he didn't have a headband or anything to prove he was a ninja. I stared at him as he walked closer. He smiled when he saw me and waved. He walked faster and stopped in front of me.

"Hey, do you know where the Hidden Leaf is, I kind of got lost on the way."

"Ah, yah, you're pretty far from it though, I've been walking since noon, but it's straight down this road, just keep following it and you'll get there in a couple hours if you walk. But if you a ninja you can just go through the trees."

"Yah, I'm not a ninja though, I'm going there to deliver a message to the Hokage." I couldn't tell whether he was lying or not, if he was, he was really good at hiding his power.

"Oh, yah, it's just down the road."

"Okay, thanks. Where you heading?" the man said.

"I don't know, I'm just going for a walk, trying to clear my head."

"You need a seven hour walk to clear your head?"

"Well I guess if you put it that way it sounds kind of weird."

"Yah, it does. So, are you okay, your eyes look kind of poufy?"

"Yah, I'm fine, boyfriend problems."

"Boyfriend, wow that's got to suck, I mean you went on a walk this long, you guys must have had quite the fight." He smiled. He wasn't acting any different than from before I had told him I had a boyfriend.

"Yah, I saw him kissing another girl behind my back." Just saying it almost made wanted to cry again.

"Really, he was cheating on you, that bastard."

"Yah, he is such a retard."

"Hey, weren't you Kazekage once? I knew I saw your face somewhere."

"Yah, I was only for a while though, I ended up having to leave."

"Oh really, sorry if I brought up bad memories."

"It's alright."

"What's your name?"

"Gaara, your name?"

"Minku, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Do you want me to walk with you to the village; I have to go back too. "

"Sure, that would be nice; these roads get lonely after a while."

We walked for about half an hour, talking and chatting about our lives, but there was something that unnerved me about this guy, there was something off about him. I continued to walk with him for a while and I talked about how Naruto had betrayed my feelings and how I felt guilty for making Naruto stay with me, forcing myself on him and living making him let me stay with him.

Then he just stopped and turned towards me. He pointed his finger at me and smiled deviously. I stared at it in curiosity. His teal nail polish glistened as it reflected the radiating moon. I looked back up at his face and was met with eyes that were both red and black swirled together in a strange pattern. I realized who he was.

"You want to know something, I am a ninja. I'm in a little group you're only too familiar with called the Akatsuki. I would like to like to reintroduce myself, my name is, Itachi Uchiha." He bowed in mock politeness. Minku meant mink, which could also be translated as Itachi, Sasuke's brother.

"Itachi, didn't you murder your entire clan in cold blood?" I looked at him, horrified.

"Yes, I did, what are you going to do about it."

"…" I tried to move my lips but I couldn't, in fact, I had lost all control over my body.

"Exactly, now come with me." My body moved of its own accord and I reluctantly followed the man with black hair and teal nail polish. We walked and walked, Itachi didn't say a word the entire time, and all the emotion that had been on it earlier was wiped gone. He had played me, earlier he had acted like he cared, like he actually felt sorry for me. But his group was responsible for my death last year, for Chiyo's death.

I don't know how long we walked but by the time we reached a cave the sun was starting to rise. The cave was gray and ominous looking. We entered and I was astounded by how vast the cave was. Our steps echoed as we walked farther and farther into the center of the cave. I spotted some people as we walked closer, all clad in their signature robes. Then I spotted one wearing a mask, standing beside him was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. We stopped when we reached them.

"Good job Itachi, you brought him." Tobi said.

"Yah, I didn't even have to use my Sharigan for the longest time."

"Good."

"Brother your back!" Sasuke smiled. I thought Sasuke wanted to kill his brother. I thought he hated him. I wanted to have a confused look on my face but I couldn't even blink when I wanted to.

"Yes, Sasuke… Here Tobi, this is what you wanted."

"Yes, it will be perfect." I started walking towards the masked man. My body moved on its own towards their leader. I tried to look around and there were 5 people not including Sasuke. I only knew one of them, the person who had defeated me in the Sand village, Deidara.

"I know you can still hear me and see me. Do you know why we brought you here?" I'm guessing he was smiling deviously, but I couldn't see his face. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eye.

"He can't respond." Itachi said.

"Oh that's right, my bad. I brought you here because one day I was thinking, if Pein lost to Naruto who else can I use to capture the nine tails, then the idea struck me, it was perfect. I could use Itachi here and use his beloved as bait. It just worked out perfectly that you came out of the village at the exact moment Itachi was sent out to lure you here. Actually, he was only supposed to get you outside of the village, but you were far from it, which worked in our favor… and guess who's going to be the bait? You… well I guess in a way we can't call you bait, he won't know you're bait. We'll lure him here using you, then when he gets here we'll put him in a near death state, we don't him being able to fight back when we suck his tailed beast from his body. But maybe he'll survive like his mother did, but he might die like you did." He laughed at the fact that I had died like it was a sick joke.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, even though the jutsu, my tears still manage to escape. Tobi saw them and he laugh more darkly.

"Maybe we should destroy you before you can reveal to him that it's not actually you. We could get Itachi over here to torture you until you go crazy or you no longer have any consciousness in your soul. What do you say Itachi? Or you could just strengthen your Sharigan on him and make him not even know what's going on around him… or even better, both." He acted as if this was all a joke to him, like me dying would be something normal to him.

"Come on boss, he's already died once. How about when we get the tailed beast out of his boyfriend, we make him watch, or can I make him explode?" Deidara asked darkly. He also acted like it was a joke. They made me sick, the way they treated human life. Before we had all thought that Pein was the leader, but it turned out it was Tobi all along.

"No, you cannot make him explode, but, I like your idea of making him watch. But since Sasuke failed in the of the eight tails, Kisame and Deidara, go capture him. And Zetsu, I would like you to check on how the Leaf village is doing. Sasuke and I will stay here waiting for Gaara to bring the Nine tails here. Itachi, go along with him so you can accurately control him. I don't know, disguise yourself, or hide whatever, just make sure you don't mess up! Are you all clear?" Tobi pointed and everyone nodded.

We set out toward the Leaf. But before that, Itachi turned off my consciousness.

TBC…

Oooo, I bet you never expected that, your mind must be blown. What will happen next? What will happen to Gaara? What will happen to Naruto? It will all be revealed in time. Just to let you know, there will probably be very little Shounen-ai in the next few chapters, we're getting into more of the action, I bet everyone is excited as I am. I have so much planned! Well, I got twenty reviews, I'm so proud of myself. And in chapter 8 Gaara is now bottom, you don't have to reread it, I'm just letting you know, Gaara is now bottom, he didn't really suit the role of top, Naruto is much better for it. Guess what, I got a new desk, and, I built it all by myself. It is the second piece of furniture I have ever built. I barely know how to use a tool, so I was surprised I could do it so easily. I kind of messed up a lot though, but I didn't spaz at the desk so it is all good. And, this should come to no surprise by now but I was listening to that song again, shocker right? Well I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it, this one was fun! Finally getting into the action part, well enjoy the story and thank you for staying with me as long as you have! ^-^


	12. Chapter 12:Found

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page.

A:N/Omg, this is the twelfth freaking chapter, it is going by way too fast. Omg, I feel like I just started writing this story. Well time sure goes fast when you're having fun, and believe me, I really love writing for people who appreciate my writing. I work really hard on it and spend a lot of time on them, even if they are really short chapters, only like two thousand words per chapter approximately, not a lot. Some stories I've read have like six thousand a chapter and they have like eighteen chapters. But they are probably adults or people who don't only spend like only four hours on them max. I try my hardest to get one chapter out per day, it is really hard especially when I don't start till like six, cause then I have school next morning and I have to work on it in the morning, it is really hard. Has anyone read the latest Naruto Chapter, I was so shocked at the end, poor Itachi, but I didn't see the point in doing that, I mean, he'll just regenerate again, but they probably won't be able to make that jutsu come back again. My poor Itachi, I love him almost as much as Gaara, Almost. Well I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, I'm gonna watch some Dragon ball! ^-^

Chapter 12

Naruto's POV

I ran frantically looking around everywhere I could think of for Gaara, but to no avail, I couldn't find him. He must have gone somewhere I didn't know or was outside of the village. I looked around for an hour until Tsunade caught me.

"Where have you been Naruto, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I can't find Gaara, he ran away, it's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Well, I ran into Hinata while I was looking for Gaara, then she started to me. Then, out of nowhere she kissed me and of course the moment it happens, Gaara shows up and sees me. He ran away and I've been looking for him ever since." Tears were running down my face and I tried to wipe them. They were reminders of what I had lost. "I hope Gaara can forgive me, I didn't even want to."

"Naruto…" Tsunade put her arms around me and held me in an awkward hug. "He'll come back to you, he loves you, I know he'll forgive you if you tell him the truth."

"You're right Granny Tsunade!" I looked up at her and smiled. "I'm going to go find Gaara. Thanks for everything." I ran off and once again searched for Gaara. I was surprised Tsunade let me go instead of continuing with Hokage lessons. There was so much stuff we had to do. She taught me a lot and it was hard to take it all in at the speed she was teaching it.

I searched all day but I couldn't find him, I wonder where he went. He usually never went anywhere without telling me. It was dark by the time I finally gave up and I was sore all over. I went back to our house and I wasn't surprised to find it empty. I walked over to my room and stared at the bed, wishing I wasn't its only occupant.

I sat down beside to spot that had once occupied the man I loved, the man I still love and hope loves me back. I missed his warmth when he would lie down beside me in bed and his touch when we slept together. I cared about Gaara more than I cared about anyone else. Gaara was my everything, if he disappeared, I don't know what I would do, and right now, I don't know what to do. I could feel tears running down my face once more. I plopped my head down into my pillow and started to cry. I wrapped my arms around the pillow and pushed my face into it as much as I could.

Gaara was gone. I wished he would forgive me and come back, I wish more than my heart can stand that he would come back. Gaara was so much to me, he filled up so much of my heart. And, if he never came back, I would slowly fade away, and the sad part was, none of this was my fault. Damn Hinata, I hate you so much! Why would you do that? I mean, I know you love me, but if you truly loved me, you would want me to be happy more than anything, right?

"Gaara…" I sobbed. I missed him so much. I wonder where he was? Was he staying with Kankuro, or did he find another place to stay. Then I fell asleep and found myself in a dark dungeon, the ground was full of water and I was standing before a giant cage which held something I knew only too well.

"Hello, Nine-Tails. What do you want?"

"Naruto, I think it would be best if you forgot boy whom you call Gaara."

"Why?"

"I just have an ominous feeling, like the next time you meet him, something horrible will happen, not just to you, but to me also."

"And how do you know this?"

"I have a feeling, if you die, that means I will also die. You know that right?"

"Yes, only too well in fact."

"So just forget about the red headed boy…" My dream was cut short when I was woken up by the sunlight radiating through the open window. I turned around expecting a head full of red hair, but was instead greeted by empty space that occupied the spot beside me. I wanted to start crying again, but I knew I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to. I pushed myself off the bed and started walking towards the bathroom. I never usually cared about how I looked, and it wasn't like I could use the water or anything.

I grabbed the brush off the counter and tried to brush it as neatly as I could, but like every other time I've tried, it continued to stick straight up. I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were poofy and my face was tear-stained. I tied my headband around my forehead and pulled tight.

I headed out the door to go see Kankuro and see if Gaara was staying with him. The whole way to where he was staying my thoughts were only for Gaara. I finally saw Kankuro where he was staying at the tents. He wasn't injured, but if your house was destroyed you had to stay there.

The first thing I saw was his hood and his purple make-up that covered his face. He looked bored from the looks of it. He was holding some scrolls in his hand as he sat outside the entrance of the tent he was staying in. I walked over and he noticed me coming.

"Hey, Kankuro."

"Hey, Naruto."

"Do you know where Gaara is?"

"No, why? What happened?"

"Well, nothing much, I just couldn't find him when I got up." I know lying is wrong, but if I told Kankuro the truth, he would kill me. I mean, I pretty much cheated on his little brother.

"Oh, no, is he helping Yamato again?"

"No."

"Oh, well, uhmm, I can't think of anywhere else he would be."

"Oh, okay thanks."

"No problem. Oh yah, Lady Tsunade was looking for you, she told me to tell you that if I saw you."

"Thanks Kankuro. I'm going to go look for Gaara for a little while longer." I waved good bye and started walking around, looking for Gaara again. I had completely ignored what Kankuro said about Lady Tsunade wanting to talk to me, in my opinion this was way more important. I kept looking for about an hour but no matter how much I looked I couldn't find him.

Eventually I went to the city gates and walked around the surrounding area. The forest was dark and gloomy; all the life around the city had been scared away when Pein had attacked. Or, they were scared away when the Nine-Tails took control over my body. I had almost released the seal holding him inside my body. Then, my father showed up and stopped the complete transformation from ever occurring. It was because of my father that I could stay with Gaara and stay human. I walked around the forest and the only life I came across was bugs. This would be the perfect place for Shino.

I looked around vigorously, but no matter where I looked I couldn't find him. I eventually gave up and I started walking towards the city gates again. Then I saw a man standing by the entrance who a carried giant gourd on his back. His red hair shone in the sunlight and he turned to face me, instantly noticing it was me. His expression changed to a smile and he waved to me. Compared to his pale skin, his mark and dark circles around his eyes stuck out like a sore thumb. But I loved that about him.

"Gaara…" I started to run towards him with my arms open wide. I ran and caught him in a hug. "Gaara, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." I sobbed into his shirt.

"Of course, I could never hate you." Gaara wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a loving embrace.

"I love you, Gaara."

"I love you too." I had missed him so much. I hugged tighter and cried into his shirt. He patted my head lovingly.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Gaara said.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. Hinata was the one who kissed me, but I let it happen. You must hate me."

"No, I could never hate you. You know that right."

"Gaara, where were you?"

"I was walking down the road, but I decided to come back, I couldn't be away from you."

"I know, I missed you so much last night."

"Yah, I walked the entire night, I wanted to get back to you as quickly as I could. But, I found this amazing place."

"Where?"

"In the forest, come on." Gaara held out his hand and I eagerly took it, a big mistake…

TBC…

A/N: I was watching Dragon ball again, and still no super Saiyan mode, it pees me off. Vegeta died, at least something good happened. But, I got my new bed today, I've been sleeping a week without one, my back will be so happy tonight, I can't wait. Does anyone know a good anime I can watch, or a good manga I can read, or even a story on this site I can read? Well, I really like this chapter, it shows just how much Naruto loves Gaara, it's kind of sad how he's so sad and he cries over how Gaara is gone. Naruto is so sweet. I haven't been watching the anime lately, I've only been reading the manga, where are they at in the story? Well, guess what, I love blue exorcist! It is awesome, I want to find a shounen-ai for Rin and someone else, hopefully Bon, but even if there isn't, one can , if anyone has any questions or ideas review, I won't know otherwise. Well, thanks for staying with me this long, I'll will try my hardest to get a chapter out a day, but I might not be able to everyday. I apologize in advance. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^!


	13. Chapter 13:Naive

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

A:N/ Had Won-Ton noodles for supper tonight, homemade too. They were delicious. I love my new desk, it is awesome! I haven't drawn lately, I can't think of anything to draw. Can someone give me a Naruto Character to draw, I've drawn a lot, I've drawn Naruto 4 times and Gaara 3 times, one when he was a child, it's so cute, I'll make it my profile pic so everyone can see. I love Gaara; I have probably told everyone that too many times to count. You want to know what I hate? I hate the game Simon, because, when you start it you're a genius, but by the end, you're a complete idiot. And the sad part is, there is only one rule to the game, all you have to do is remember. I hate that game, it forever, mocks me. But a game I do live, it's really old but made of pure awesomeness, it's called beyond good and evil, that game was the best when I was a kid, even though it isn't a kid game. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 13

Gaara's POV

I watched helplessly as Naruto came running towards me. I knew what was happening, everything was going directly as the masked man had planned. He knew Naruto would be over joyed to see me after I disapeered, he would do anything I said. Even if he didn't know I wasn't the one saying it. I could only watch as Itachi controlled my body. My hand waved and Naruto Came and got me in a hug.

"Gaara…Gaara, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." He sobbed into my shirt.

"Of course, I could never hate you." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a loving embrace.

"I love you, Gaara."

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry for worrying you." I said.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. Hinata was the one who kissed me, but I let it happen. You must hate me."

"No, I could never hate you. You know that right."

"Gaara, where were you?"

"I was walking down the road, but I decided to come back, I couldn't be away from you."

"I know, I missed you so much last night."

"Yah, I walked the entire night, I wanted to get back to you as quickly as I could. But, I found this amazing place."

"Where?"

"In the forest, come on." I held out my hand and Naruto eagerly took it, I wish he hadn't. I could sense Itachi in the shadows watching, he was controlling my every move, only allowing my mind to see what my body was doing. I wanted to warn Naruto this was all a trap so he could run away. Naruto wouldn't die if he ran away.

The expression on his face pained me, he looked so happy, so innocent, so naïve. Why did Naruto have to love me so much, why couldn't he just leave me? I didn't want him to die. If I could have cried, I would have. No matter what I would never want Naruto to die.

Naruto, please leave, go now, leave, run away. If you come with me you'll be led into a trap that will inevitably lead to your death. And I don't want you to run into Sasuke after all it took to bring you out of the depths of despair you were trapped in. you had become lifeless and loveless. I remembered the nights where you would face away from me and cry all night. I wouldn't sleep all night, kept awake by your tears that never seemed to end. I had held onto him on the long nights and tried to comfort him the best of my abilities. I still wasn't good at understanding other people but when it came to Naruto, I could always tell what he was thinking.

But, if he saw Sasuke again, it would destroy him. He would probably tumble back into the abyss of despair. He would never be the same and after all we had gone through to get him back to normal. I had worked so hard, only paying attention to him, loving him as much as my heart could, but if he saw Sasuke now, it would all have been for nothing. I wanted to cry just thinking about it. I didn't want to ever go through that again.

It was similar to when Jiraiya died. He had cut himself off from everyone around him, including me. He would hide himself in his room, staring at the ceiling all day. He probably wanted to be able to mourn properly; he barely got a chance before he was sent to train with Jiraiya's Sensei. I tried to help him as much I could, but it was Shikimaru who ended up helping him. His sensei had died too, leaving behind his teachings and a child soon to be born. He showed Naruto he was just as sad as he was but he didn't ruin his life because of it. After that Naruto gradually got better and he went back to his usual self.

I knew that if Naruto went through something traumatic like that again, he probably wouldn't be able to go back to normal. I knew that I wouldn't be able to help him again; I couldn't even help him the last time. I could only help him when he found out Sasuke wasn't going to come back to the Leaf. And now, Naruto might not either. He had just finished his training with Tsunade and now, he might not even be able to finally become Hokage. After all that he did, he might not even be able to finally do what he has always wanted, especially when it was so close.

After all that we had been through together, I couldn't stand the thought of him dying. If he died I would probably kill myself from all the grief. He was all that mattered to me, more than my brother, and more than my sister, even more than the Sand had mattered to me. Chiyo had brought me back just so I could be with him, but if I let him die, not only would I be letting down Naruto, I would also be letting down Chiyo.

I guided Naruto through the forest and we went walking through the bush. I held firmly onto his hand as if it belonged to a child. I think Itachi was over doing it, he didn't know how we were together. I loved him more gently and more subtle than what he was doing, I wasn't this dramatic with Naruto. I was happy that I got to hold his hand, but under the circumstances I was more afraid then anything. I didn't want Naruto to die! I felt my eyes becoming wetter and Itachi noticed this immediately, lowering my control even more on my body. I really hated Itachi at moments like this. Naruto didn't know what I was leading him into. And he probably won't, or at least, not until it's too late…

Naruto's POV

I held firmly onto Gaara's hand as he dragged me through the forest. I kept thinking about how glad I was to be reunited with Gaara again, he was my life. If I had never seen Gaara again, I think I would lose myself. But Gaara guided me on steadily. I kept getting a feeling on the back of my neck that someone was watching us, like there was someone following us. Maybe it was a Ninja from the leaf making sure we weren't trying to escape, but I couldn't be, they were all busy helping rebuilding the village or helping the people, or being helped themselves.

The ground was covered in lush plants, greens and blues and reds and yellows. The flowers caught the light in their petals and made it look like they were glowing. The trees loomed over creating a roof made from their branches. The tree trunks grew thicker the further we went into the forest. The trunks were vast and thicker than me and Gaara combined. Little insects crawled all over its bark and made homes inside of them.

I walked with Gaara, and smiled to myself, he hadn't hated me, he forgave me and I didn't even have to explain to him. I grabbed his hand with my other hand and held onto it with both of them. Gaara was being especially forceful today. He pulled me along like he owned me. He suited top better when he was like this. I wanted to kiss him. I had missed him so much, even though he was only gone for a short amount of time. Gaara meant the world to me, and I don't know how I live without him. He completed my life, he made it worth living.

We continued to walk through the forest and I was so overjoyed about finding Gaara I didn't realize how far we were from the village. I had finally found Gaara! I loved him so much, I wanted to kiss him, but he was so persistent in guiding me that I didn't have the chance. I held on tight to his hand, I had missed his soft delicate fingers intertwined with mine.

"Gaara, where are we going?"

We walked and walked until we reached what I assumed he was looking for, a cave out in the middle of nowhere. We walked inside and I was met by a cold ominous feeling on the back of my neck. Something wasn't right. I looked at the cave walls, they were simple rock and the floor was covered in sand. The cave was empty of life, no bugs or anything. We walked further and further into the cave.

Then I sensed huge amount of power emanating from the center of the cave. We walked until I could make out the shape of two people, then a person appeared beside them. The person must have just gotten there and he was a ninja.

"Hell Naruto, long time no see." Sasuke said…

TBC…

Whoa, the ending was made of epicness. I thought it was a good chapter, but it is really slow and there is like no action. But it shows that it was Gaara, but at the same time wasn't. I thought it was awesome. It was boring to write though, well the end was fun. Sasuke has finally revealed himself to Naruto, and he's with whom? And who just showed up? You will have to wait until tomorrow to find out. I have 22 reviews now, I'm so proud! Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me up until now! Although, if you waited a week without reading you could read seven chapters all in one day, it would be awesome. It could be like watching/ reading Naruto, one day a week. Sorry my chaptered are really short. It's just really hard to write long ones when you don't have very much time. But now I have the weekend! I can write at least 2 chapters a day if I work hard, or make them longer, leaving you with less suspense. But sadly, we are nearing the end of this story, only a couple chapters left. I can't wait, I already have the entire ending done in my head, so between writing and watching Dragon ball Z Kai, I have a pretty busy weekend. And mother's day is coming out, so be nice to your mothers! Well I hope you enjoyed his chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^-^


	14. Chapter 14:Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

A:N/ Hello everybody. I added a new poll to profile, if you look it's at the top. Just to let you know, my favorite is the last one. I hope that one is the most popular, but I would probably not start it until I'm finished this one, and even then it would take some time to think of ideas for the story you chose. I would have to think of things to happen. The chapters would probably be the same length that they are now, it's an easy goal to accomplish every day and it gives me something to do. I learned how to play some of a song from Naruto, I think I already told you this, it's called Sadness and Sorrow, and it is such a beautiful song. I really love it. I had fun writing this chapter, it was very dramatic, very "Omg WTF, why is Sasuke such an, OMG, I hate you" I hope to get that reaction towards Sasuke, I really hate him. he is so psychotic now, it just bugs me. I hope everyone sees my new profile pic, little Gaara is so cute, OMG. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^!

Chapter 14

Naruto's POV

" Hello Naruto, long time no see." Sasuke said. I stared at him in disbelief. What was he doing here? I thought he disappeared after he killed Orochimaru and Kabuto? Then I noticed what he was wearing, an Akatsuki robe. I think my jaw dropped. I was still holding onto Gaara's Hand as he stood there smiling. I looked closer and saw he was standing beside Tobi and the only too familiar, Deidara. The blond was smiling wickedly. He had his arms crossed like everyone he stood beside. Sasuke took a step forward.

I stared at the Akatsuki, I had just walked into their lair, of my own free will. Gaara had brought me to their lair. If I showed up in their lair, the only thing they would want to do is kill me. Sasuke was part of the Akatsuki. Sasuke was with Itachi in the Akatsuki. So much things didn't make sense.

Then Itachi walked out from behind us and closed the entrance with an earth jutsu. He stood behind us and Gaara let go of my hand. He walked over to Itachi's side and Itachi wrapped his arm around his neck and rested his hand on top of Gaara's red hair. Gaara stood there emotionless and let Itachi hold him. My eyes were wide and I stared in shock. Had Gaara left me and joined sides with the Akatsuki? Was he with Itachi now? Did he leave me because he thought that I had betrayed him? All of these questions swirled around in my head leaving me in a befuddled state.

"Gaara, Why?"

"…"

"He can't say anything." Itachi said.

"Why not?"

"I have him under a Genjutsu. He is completely under my control. If I told him to kill himself right now, he would do it without hesitating."

"GAARA!"

"He couldn't hear you even if he wanted to."

"No, don't do this. Gaara has nothing to do with this."

"I'm afraid he does." Tobi said from behind his mask.

"How?"

"Just by being with you he was the perfect bait. He loved you, and you loved him. We could get you to do anything using him."

"Don't; please don't do anything to him."

"Aw, that's no fun. Itachi, how about we get a little messy."

"Okay." Itachi lifted his finger and Gaara reached into his back pocket producing a kunai knife from inside. Gaara slowly lifted it up to his face and dragged it down his cheek, creating a long, thin cut running down his face. Blood slowly dribbled from the wound and landed on his shirt.

"Stop it, don't do anything to him."

"Itachi." Tobi said. Itachi lowered his finger and Gaara let his arm drop, the Kunai still in his hand. His face was as emotionless as ever but I was relieved that Gaara wasn't hurting himself anymore. "We should let old friends talk. Itachi bring Gaara over here."

Itachi lifted his arm and pointed over at Tobi. Gaara started walking towards Tobi and I tried to stop him. Gaara blocked my arm as I tried to reach out to him with his sand. He kept walking towards Tobi who had walked over to a throne like chair behind him. Gaara walked up to him and sat on his lap. Tobi put his hand of Gaara's head and petted him in the same manner Itachi had. Tobi rested his head on his hand and leaned his elbow on the armrest.

Gaara looked emotionless as he sat on Tobi's lap. Like his soul was gone and all that was left was a mindless body. I wanted to run over there and save him, be his knight in shining armor. But how could I expect to be able to save anyone when I couldn't even save my best friend, and first love. I stared at him, wishing I could save him, but I knew I couldn't in the situation I was in.

"Sasuke." I said full of wrath.

"Yes old friend?" He said in a mocking tone.

"Why did you leave?"

"I thought it was obvious. I went to get stronger of course. I had wanted to be able to kill Itachi. I no longer have to though."

"Why would you go though, Revenge isn't the answer."

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I went to become stronger, I was weak, I hate to admit it, but even you were stronger than me at the time. So I went to change that. I'll admit, I did want to kill Itachi, but I'm glad I didn't"

"Why, what happened?"

"Tobi revealed the truth to me."

"What happened?" I didn't want to know, but then again I did. Not just out of fear for what I might hear, but what I would think after I heard it. I had always remembered how Sasuke had hated Itachi with everything he had. I could remember when we were younger, when we finally graduated from the academy and when Kakashi asked us to tell him about our self. I had told him about Ramen and my dream of Hokage, Sakura really didn't tell him anything, but in a sense she told him a lot. And then Sasuke told him, he wanted to kill someone, that was his only purpose in life, he was an avenger.

But, when I look at him now, he only has love and respect for the person he blamed his life problems on. He had once hated his brother more than I could fathom, but he must have told him something that changed his mind completely. I was afraid of what the answer might be. Then Sasuke started to talk.

"You know how everyone thinks Itachi killed our clan for no reason? Well, I found out that it didn't go that way. It wasn't Itachi's idea to kill everyone. He was ordered by the Elders of the Leaf to kill the Uchiha's because it was said they were going to revolt. He killed everyone under the orders of the people they untrusted the village to. They betrayed our clan. So it is my duty to destroy the people responsible. I will not only kill the elders, but every single person living in the Leaf." Sasuke exclaimed, he sounded happy and angry at the same time.

"What, why would they do that?"

"I already told you, it was because they feared they would lose their village to the Uchiha. So they got the strongest Uchiha Ninja, who happened to be an Anbu, to kill the people who were planning to up rise."

"I still don't see why the village would do this."

"Poor Naruto," He cooed, "It is because you don't see why they would do it they were never suspected or connected to the massacre."

"No…why would you believe anything he says? Don't you see it's a trap?"

"Actually Naruto, he's telling the truth."

"It can't be. I don't believe this." I stared at Sasuke and Itachi in shock.

"Well believe it, ah, I remember when that was the only thing you used to say. Then I beat you to death almost in the Valley of the End." He acted like it was a fond memory, almost killing his best friend.

"Sasuke, why of all things would you join Akatsuki?"

"Because I wanted to stay with my brother, he is the only one in this world I love."

"But Sasuke…"

"What Naruto? Do you still believe I was ever coming back, is that it?"

"Sasuke…"

"Well if you did, you were wrong, I would never go back to that village, or at least not for friendly reasons."

"You can't do that!"

"Why not, you going to stop me, remember how that worked out last time you tried?"

"…"

"Though so, no matter what you do I will never come back!"

"Sasuke!"

"What, do you still think we are friends?" Sasuke took a step forward but Tobi stopped him.

"Well ,the old friends have caught up, I am truly happy for you." Tobi said in mock joyfulness for us.

"Bastard!" I shouted.

"Tsk, Tsk, I will not have such dirty language. Itachi, I think Gaara would like to have some more fun, don't you?"

"…" Itachi didn't respond, but once again he made Gaara lift the Kunai, this time to his neck.

"Let him go, please I beg you, you can do whatever you want with me, just let him go!" I felt tears running down my face and I fell to my knees.

"That's what I've been waiting to hear all along." Itachi made Gaara bring the knife down once again, bringing my heart beat down to a healthy rate. I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes but Deidara appeared behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. I could feel the mouths on his hands bite pierce my skin. I gasped; I could feel my Chakra being sucked from my body…

TBC…

A:N/ What will happen to Naruto? To Gaara? To Sasuke? All of these questions will be revealed in time. Sorry, nothing happened in this chapter, then again, every happened in this chapter. I'm sorry. I was listening to that song yet again, I really need to find a good song to listen to. I get really bored when I'm not listening to music while writing and I always lose my train of thought. I guess it helps me concentrate on writing. Can you still call it writing if it on the computer? I don't get that. I had a mind blowing experience the other day, my mind was literally blown. You're never going to believe this. You know how a Tomato is a fruit right? Does that make Ketchup a smoothie? ... I just blew your mind I know, it happens. I really like this story; I like how the plot line flows. Do you want to know how I thought of the idea for this story? I was having a messed up dream, then I woke up, but you know when you're awake but it still feels like you're asleep? Well, I was thinking then I had an epiphany, I thought it would be perfect, then I just thought of stuff along the way, but the ironic part is, other than the beginning, the ending was the first thing I thought of, then I thought of how it would play together and make sense. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^!1


	15. Chapter 15:Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

A:N/ I watched grave of the fireflies, it was so sad, I pretty much cried the entire movie, it was so sad! I think it's the saddest show I've ever watched. I mean, not ever part of its sad, but just the way it's shown, it makes you want to cry, even if you don't want to. I cried so much! It was so sad. Not even when I listen to sad music do I think I cry, even if it's really sad and I want to cry, I cried so much it's not even funny. It was so sad; it's about the war between Japan and USA and the struggles of the people who lived in Japan. It was so sad. Well, let's just say I cried a lot. So I have 22 reviews still, and I'm on chapter 15. Wow, I said I would at least get to chapter 15 and I did it. It took a lot of perseverance and thinking to keep going this long. I worked long and hard thinking up stuff every day since the 26 of last month, it is now the 11th. I think I have worked hard. I tried my hardest, only a few more chapters to go and this we'll be the end of the story. I hope you enjoy the time we have left together and enjoy the story ^-^!

Chapter 15

Naruto's POV

"Let him go, please I beg you, you can do whatever you want with me, just let him go!" I felt tears running down my face and I fell to my knees.

"That's what I've been waiting to hear all along." Itachi made Gaara bring the knife down once again, bringing my heart beat down to a healthy rate. I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes but Deidara appeared behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. I could feel the mouths on his hands bite pierce my skin. I gasped; I could feel my Chakra being sucked from my body.

I felt weaker and weaker with every second. And every second felt like an eternity. I watched as Gaara sat help on the lap of my enemy. I wanted to save him. But I felt my chakra slipping away from me. I knew Deidara could put chakra into things, but I didn't know he could take it out of things. He must have just learned it since the last time we fought. But I swear the last time we fought he died and lost his arm. He showed neither of those. Kakashi had ended up in the hospital for a jutsu he used on this guy, but I guess it was all in vain. He wasn't hurt in the slightest.

I sat helplessly as Deidara sucked up my chakra, every ounce he took weakened me; I slowly started to grow faint. I put my hands on the ground to steady myself. What could I do to stop him from taking all my chakra? I couldn't do anything against his attack. I wanted to stop him, but I knew if I made a move, Gaara would be the one taking the blows.

Then an idea struck me, I could do what I had done to the Pein that had the same ability. I brought my hands together and started to gather nature energy I used to get into sage mode. I could feel the energy being sucked out the moment I had gathered it. I almost felt sorry for Deidara, almost anyways. I could feel the palms of his let go and I turned around to see his body grow the features of a frog, and then he turned to stone.

I had finally gotten my revenge on the person responsible for Gaara's death! I smiled to myself, I had finally avenged Gaara. But he was back now and that was all that mattered. But I wasn't sure if that would last long…No, I can't think like that, I will save Gaara indefinitely.

I looked over at Tobi and the others. Sasuke looked shocked, but I couldn't tell what Tobi was thinking, since he had his mask on. Itachi looked as emotionless as ever and loomed behind me by what used to be the entrance to the cave. Once again fear crept into my heart and I was scared of the outcome.

"Poor Deidara, I never really like him though, so it's alright. What about you Sasuke?"

"I could care less; I was just shocked at how fast he was beaten."

"Touché, indeed, I would have thought that it would have at least taken a couple minutes to beat Deidara, but then again, we are talking about the person who killed Pein. I remember he used that same move on one of the Peins too."

"I remember that, I think I joined right before Pein killed Naruto's master, Jiraiya."

"Yah, I thought that was ironic, I heard that Jiraiya was also Pein's Sensei."

"I heard that too." Sasuke said. I got up off the ground and stared at Gaara. Why did they have to involve him in this? He had already died once by their hands. Wasn't that enough? I wanted to save him with all my heart, but if I attacked Tobi right now, Itachi would kill Gaara.

Sasuke walked over and stood in front of me. His eyes turned Sharingan. I avoided his eyes, if I met them I would be put into a Genjutsu. I could feel Sasuke's killing intent in the air, it was almost sickening. Like at the Chuunin exams when we were fighting Orochimaru. He had stopped us just with his aura. That was one of the most terrifying events in my life. Sasuke pulled out a kunai knife from his back pocket. He swung it toward me but I jumped up and avoided his blade.

But they were right on top of me. I saw his blade still pointed at me and produced a shadow clone and jumped off of it to go back to the ground. But Sasuke was right on top of me. I jumped away from his every attack but he was right on top of me every move I made. I pulled out my own Kunai and deflected his blows. One by one I tried my hardest to counter them but he was too fast for me. I thought I had surpassed Sasuke but I was wrong. Every now and then he would land a blow, making small cuts all over my body.

I could feel the cuts and bruises adding up and I could feel my body becoming slower. I managed to evade less and less attacks. Then I got as far as possible and conjured up two shadow clones. I was making a Rasen-Shuriken. He must have known this move if he had seen the battle between me and Pein. I had used this move to kill two of them.

He got into my range and I started running towards him with it in my hand. He came closer, totally ignoring the ball of chakra in my hands that could end his life, or ninja career, in one blow. It severed every single chakra point, stopping your body from producing Chakra.

He came closer but just as it was about to make contact, he evaded it and I let go of it. It faded and I fell to the ground. I looked behind me at my shadow clone that had helped me make this. I kept them there in case I needed them later in the fight. I got up off the ground as fast as I could. I looked around for Sasuke, I couldn't find him. Then I felt something prickle on the back of my neck. I turned around as fast as I could and came face to face with Sasuke.

I still couldn't get over the fact that he was with Akatsuki, but I couldn't get all depressed like last time. If I did, Gaara's life would be put in even more danger. I wanted so badly just to fall there and cry. I didn't want to have to deal with the situation. But it was all my fault that Gaara was involved in this.

I tried to stab him with my kunai, but he grabbed my hand and I dropped it. He brought my hand up to his shoulder. He grabbed his Kunai and put it up against my cheek. The steel was cold against my face and sent a shiver down my back. It was cold enough in the cave as it was. But the chill of fate and the steel blade to produce it was like ice.

Sasuke pulled the blade back and sent in straight towards my heart. I pulled my hand free and ducked out of the reach of the blade. I jumped back to a safe distance and tried to think of a solution to what was happening. I needed a plan, although I had one in the works right now it wasn't a very solid plan. If I got hurt majorly the whole plan who have been for nothing.

Sasuke jumped towards me, his kunai extended in front of him. He swung at me more fiercely and it became harder and harder to evade every attack. I could feel his ferocity in every attack, and every attack had killing intent sewn into it. I would have been scared if I wasn't focused on staying alive. I was being pushed into a corner before I realized it.

I continued to jump back, but I jumped right into the arms of the person I was trying to avoid. He wrapped his arms under my arm pits and behind my head. I tried to move, but he was stronger than me. I struggle, but once again, it was all in vain. Sasuke came up to me and smiled victoriously at me. He looked up Itachi then back at me. The look on his face was pure evil; like he was going to savor every moment of killing me.

"Finally caught you, stinkin fox. Good job brother."

"Sasuke, why?"

"Because I can. I can't wait to kill you, you don't know how long I've waited for this."

"You can change Sasuke, we can go back to the Leaf together."

"You keep thinking that, but it will never happen."

"Sasuke…"

"Now it's time to finish you." Sasuke did some hand signs then brought his one hand down to his side. The density in the air got thicker and I could feel the Chakra in the air. Then I started to hear it. It became clear; it was a Chidori in the shape of a sword.

"It's time to die, Naruto." Sasuke pulled it back and aimed it right towards my heart. Then he stabbed it into my body…

TBC…

A:N/ Omg, is Naruto going to die? Does everybody hate Sasuke now? What will happen to Gaara? Why does Sasuke want to kill Naruto? All of these questions will be answered in due time. I was listening to the song again, shocker. Well I'm still watching Dragon Ball, and Goku is just finishing the Spirit Bomb intended to kill Frieza. I can't wait. Still no Super Saiyan mode, I can't wait until I appears. At the moment Vegeta is dead, but I'm not sure he'll stay like that for very long. He is the ideal bad guy in this story, I don't think he'll stay dead for long. Well, I had lots of fun writing this action filled story, but in my head I picture it more as a manga than a story, I can see their fight in my head, and I just don't know how to word it and keep it full of awesomeness. It's too hard for someone with such a limited vocabulary, ah! It annoys me how puny my brain is sometimes, I can't write very long chapters, I'm sorry everyone. My chapters are too short, please forgive me. I can't write longer chapters though, we are almost done this story, and I don't think I could keep up if I had to think of something new everytime. I mean on word document each chapter takes up at least 5 pages in size 12 font. I know they look short on the website but not on my document. Well I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^!


	16. Chapter 16:Taunts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

A:N/Finally! I saw it! I saw it! I saw Goku in super Saiyan mode, it was more awesome than I expected! Yes! I am so happy! It is so cool! B it came from Piccolo and Crilin dying, why did they have to die? Gosh, and poor Dende, I feel so bad. But now everyone is alive again, and they're all on earth. Only Goku and Frieza remain on planet Namec. Goku is awesome and I hope he doesn't die because he can't be brought back by the dragon balls anymore. Gosh, well anyways I drew Neji Hyuga; it didn't turn out as awesome as I had hoped. I mean it's cool and all, but I messed up my eraser by keeping it right beside my computer fan too long, now it smells like burning rubber. It sucks. Well I really like this chapter, it is full of action, but lately I haven't had like any romance whatsoever, it is really hard to put romance in with all the action. Man I really hate Sasuke, and Tobi, they really annoy me. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^-^

Chapter 16

Naruto's POV

"Now it's time to finish you." Sasuke did some hand signs then brought his one hand down to his side. The density in the air got thicker and I could feel the Chakra in the air. Then I started to hear it. It became clear; it was a Chidori in the shape of a sword.

"It's time to die, Naruto." Sasuke pulled it back and aimed it right towards my heart. Then he stabbed it into my body.

There was a puff of smoke and a gasp. Then I heard someone fall to the ground. My senses returned to my regular body and my Shadow clone disappeared. I knew what had happened. Sasuke gasped then fell to his knees in front of the person he had killed. The other person who took the lightning sword fell to the ground and died instantly from all the electricity entering his body.

I saw Itachi. The front of his robe was slowly turning a shade of red and blood dribbled from the sides of his mouth which hung open in shock. His eyes were still wide open when he fell and Sasuke later closed them. His hair hung in his face hiding it from everyone else in the room.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke cried. He put his hand on Itachi's cheek and cried. It was queit for a while, and Sasuke was talking to himself in a tone almost inaudible. Then he got up and turned around looking in my direction. "Damn you Naruto, this is all your fault! You killed Itachi! Why would you kill him?" Apparently Sasuke thinks I killed him, maybe he was still crazy as he was when we saw him last.

I stared at Itachi's still body and was surprised he had died so easily. Maybe he was just caught off guard, but I still couldn't believe someone who had beat Kakashi Sensei in less than a couple seconds could be taken down so easily just because it was an accident. He looked peaceful when he died, like he knew what was going to happen and he fully accepted it. Maybe he wanted to be killed by Sasuke, or maybe he just didn't want to see Sasuke go through with annihilating the Leaf.

Sasuke fumed some more at me, spouting words that I know should never be repeated under any context. I wanted to tell him he was wrong, but I couldn't think of anything to say with all his shouting. I knew that no matter what I could say, none of it would quell his rage. He had convinced himself that I was the culprit for his brother's death. He falls to his knees again and cries.

Now was my only chance.

I took a Kunai knife out of my pocket and walk over to Sasuke Quietly while he is still crying and talking to himself. I sneak over and get right behind him. I bring my knife over my head and aim for the back of his neck. Can I really kill him? Will it be that easy? Will I be killed by him if it doesn't work? I shook the thoughts from my head and realised Sasuke still hadn't noticed me yet.

Without any interruptions it comes down right into the spine. I hear a snap followed by a loud crack then Sasuke sagged to the floor and fell on top of his brother. Crimson blood flowed from his neck and mixed into Itachi's pool of blood. It flowed further than it had before.

I had finally killed him. I had always thought that I would be the one to finally end this missing nin's life, and I did. The blood flowing from his body was proof. I started to laugh; I think I was the one going crazy now. Tears flowed down my face while I laughed. It was a good thing Gaara couldn't see me now. I put my hand in front of my face and it was covered in blood. I looked down at the ground and I was standing in a pool of blood from some of the last Uchihas alive. I blood was a deep red and it almost looked black in the dark cave.

Sasuke had cause most of the pain in my life or was somehow involved in it. I had too many bad memories where he was involved. Like in the Valley of the End, or when we had seen him again right after we had save Gaara from the Akatsuki. I had finally stopped him from breaking my heart anymore. I mean, Gaara had helped me get over him for the time, but whenever I thought of him my heart ached. I wanted to cry every time I thought of him. He had gone through so much and there was nothing I could do to save him. He had been tricked by Orochimaru for power.

At least he didn't have to suffer anymore; at least I could do that for him. After he and his brother had just finally made up and began to understand each other, he had finally done what he had wanted to do when he was younger. He got rid of what he had blamed all of his pain on. But fate was cruel to Sasuke, only giving him things that he had dreaded the most.

I felt sorry for him; I had thought when we were younger that he had everything I wanted. He was admired by the villagers for who he was. All the girls loved him and he was the perfect ninja for someone his age. He was surpassing his brother. Or at least I thought I had wanted that, and then his family was massacred by the person whom he admired most in his life. He had left him alive for the sole purpose of testing his strength. Or at least that's what I had believed until the truth was revealed to me.

I turned my face away from his still body; he would die soon and depart from this world. I looked over at Tobi and where Gaara sat on his lap. I'm guessing he was smiling from the way his eye was. He thought this was a joke, that bastard! He had to pay! I wanted to kill him so badly I was surprised the Nine-Tails hadn't tried to break free. But he was acting weird ever since I ran into Pein. He only talked to me when Gaara ran away. But other-wise he has stayed docile. I was worried for a moment but then I remembered all the suffering he had caused me. The pain he had cause me surpassed Sasuke's exponentially.

I hated the Nine tails far more than I hated anyone else, but then again, he had warned me and told me to forget about Gaara. Now look where I was. I had ignored his warning, the only warning he had ever given me, he must've known something bad was going to happen if I ignored his heeding. Now both Gaara and I were going to die and it was all my fault. I couldn't blame it on Hinata either; all she did was try to kiss me because I never told her how I felt about her confession. I felt bad for running away from her, she had so little self-esteem that it made me feel even worse about what I had done to her.

My mind went back to the task at hand, defeating my last Enemy, if I didn't I would die here…

"So Naruto, how does it feel to be rid of your biggest annoyance?"

"Tobi, you bastard!"

"I already I told I will not stand for such dirty language."

"Is this a game to you?"

"Yes, and in fact, I'm starting to get a little bored at the moment."

"Give Gaara back!"

"Give my greatest pawn back? Hmm, I think not. "

"Why do you have to involve him?"

"Why, because it makes it all the more interesting don't think?"

"Does that really matter?"

"Yes, if I don't find something worth does, than I won't do at all, or, I'll get rid of it…"

"You can't do this, you bastard!"

"What, I can't do this? Who's going to stop me?"

"…I will"

"You hesitated, are you sure you can do it?"

"Of course I can do it. I have what you value most."

"Let him go, he has nothing to do with this. Just please, let him go!"

"No, I guess if you want to fight I will go along with it."

I hated him so much. He just sat there with his mask on, on his throne. He took his hand off his head and started reaching towards his mask. Then he took it off and let it fall to the ground. There was a thud as it bounced off of the ground then finally settled. Then he stood up leaving Gaara in his chair.

"Who are you?"…

TBC…

A:N/ Who is Tobi now that he is revealed? What will happen to Naruto? What will happen to Gaara? Anyways…I just found this amazing song, it's from Clannad and it is so cool sounding and it's sad sounding too. I just like the sound of sad sounding music, it helps me get a feeling for dramatics while I'm writing, so it explains why what I write is so dramatic, I'm always listening to sad music while I write, and sorry, I know, there is a lot of coarse language in here. I just thought it would give it the right feeling, you know, like they're actually fighting and not just, I don't know, well it makes it more serious. I don't swear in real life so I didn't really want to put it in here, but it didn't sound right if I didn't. I hope it's not too strong for people. I know people of all ages read and write these so I just wanted to know if it was too strong. Well, I was watching Dragon Ball again and Goku has disappeared, I know he isn't dead but where is he! Gosh, why did he have to disappear? It makes me mad. Goku shouldn't disappear when he's the main character, it's not fair. Why Goku? Uh, but whatever, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^!


	17. Chapter 17:Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

A:N/ I like this chapter, I think the next one will be the last one, only 18 chapter, I'm sorry, but, this is the longest story I've ever written, and sorry not a lot of stuff happens, I am really bad at think up things on the spot. I've been really busy doing other stuff that I can't focus on writing when I can't think of anything to write. I really like this story, I think it's one of the best stories I've ever written. I think it is easier when you can write of other people's characters because you don't have to give them their own personalities, because they already have them. I really like Gaara, he's just one of those characters you can't forget, kind of Ulqiorra from bleach (probably didn't spell thet right) I thought he was amazing, especially his complete form, I drew it once, didn't turn out how I wanted ti to, I made his eyes too small. I think he is made of awesomeness, I also like the undertaker from Black butler, he is beautiful, I drew his once too, he turned out so much better, I might end up making him my profile picture even though I just changed mine to a child Gaara. I think Gaara is amazing. Well I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^!

Chapter 17

Naruto's POV

I hated him so much. He just sat there with his mask on, on his throne. He took his hand off his head and started reaching towards his mask. Then he took it off and let it fall to the ground. There was a thud as it bounced off of the ground then finally settled. Then he stood up leaving Gaara in his chair.

"Who are you?" I said. He had black hair and his eyes were Sharingan. He had wrinkles beneath his eyes but they were similar to Itachi's in a way, they weren't actual wrinkles but just lines. He looked about Kakashi's age if you ignored the lines.

"That's right, you probably don't know me do you, well I was trained by your father when I was younger."

"That still doesn't tell me who you are."

"Wait, I'm not done talking, so wait. My name is Obito Uchiha." Then I remembered where I saw his name, it was on that diamond shaped rock where Kakashi tested us to be worthy of his team. "I was part of Minato's team with two other people, Rin and Kakashi."

"Kakashi Sensei!"

"Oh, I heard he was you Sensei, well anyways. We went on a mission one day. We were attacked by two ninja and they kidnapped Rin. I went to help her, but you Sensei refused to help. He said, "Forget about others and carry on with the mission." So I went ahead, they were hiding out in a cave. We fought and I awakened my Sharingan, then Kakashi showed up, he said he felt bad. We beat one of the ninja. We went inside to save Rin, but unfortunately one of the ninja had earth Jutsu and collapsed the tunnel on top of us. I managed to save both Rin and Kakashi, but half of my body was crushed. I gave the only eye I had left to Kakashi since I thought I was going to die and he had just become a Jonin that day. I thought I was going to die when more rocks fell on top of me. But fate was smiling on me… I met Zetsu that day, it was so very long ago. He was travelling through the earth and saw me slowly dying."

"What happened?"

"Don't interrupt me! Well, he saw the potential I had and he created another White Zetsu. They can copy anyone's Charka you know? So he copied mine and transferred my soul to the body, don't ask me how he did it, he still won't tell me to this day. But he didn't use a weak soul transfer jutsu like Orochimaru always did, mine lasts a all I have to do is keep transferring bodies and I can be immortal. And since the body's chakra was the same, it was Uchiha Chakra after all so I awakened my Sharingan once again. But he said he saw what I was and what I could become, and I proved that sixteen years ago when I reeked terror on the leaf using the Nine Tail Fox."

"You were the one who released the Nine Tails!"

"Yes, I took it out of your mother's body and controlled it using my Sharingan. It was easy, and I was surprised she didn't die from it. She was a very strong woman; after all she was the wife of the fourth Hokage... and the mother of the sixth Hokage. Or at least she would've been if he had lived long enough to fully accept his title." He took a step forward and started reaching for his back pocket.

"How did you know?"

" Do you honestly think I would forget about a village so soon after destroying it, I had Zetsu watch it for the last couple days, in fact he just reported what happened in the village to me yesterday. I wasn't very shocked when I heard it, in fact I was happy, once again I get to dash the hopes of the villagers before they even know it, but it failed last time, I won't make the same mistake again." I had just realized he had kept his one eye closed the entire time, the eye he had been hiding with his mask.

"What's wrong with your eye, why are you keeping it hidden?"

"Oh, I'm not hiding it, it's perfectly fine, I just wanted to save the surprise." He opened his other eye and I realised it was a Rinnegan eye.

"Where did you get that eye from? I thought you said you had Sharingan, not Rinnegan!"

"Oh this, Well Nagato was nice enough to give it to me."

"Liar, you stole it from his dead body!"

"Smart boy. Well I gave it to him, it's only rightfully mine."

"What, you liar!"

"I'm not lying, I'll explain it to you…Have you ever heard of the legend about the Sage of Six paths? Well, it's alright if you haven't. But, I heard that he had two sons, an Uchiha and a Senju, both the clans of the founding Fathers of the Leaf. I knew there were no Senju's left, but I knew their legacy was passed on to the Uzumaki. It was hard to find an Uzumaki baby; I needed to find one who wouldn't notice if I changed anything about him since he would be a baby. After searching for a long time I found A child in the land of Water." He paused, a sick smile spreading on his face.

"Well, in the middle of the night I snuck in and gave him some Uchiha eyes. Don't ask where I got them, it would probably give you nightmares, after all they had to be the eyes of a new born Uchiha too. So I guided that Child's life so he would become the perfect pawn. Do you know what happens when the blood of an Uchiha and a Senju mix? Well, since they are both the halves of the Sage of Six paths blood, when he awakened the Sharingan, it mixed with his Senju heritage and transformed into a Rinnegan. Then he became a ninja and I continued to guide his future. Then many years later he became my pawn without even realizing it. So technically I only took back what was rightfully mine. Do you understand now."

"..You bastard…" I said under my breath. "You destroyed his life just so you could make him your pawn."

"Yes, but he failed me in the end, after all my years of hard work, it was all for nothing, well I guess it wasn't nothing, I got some Rinnegan eyes after all. So it worked out for the best." He pointed his Kunai knife at me staring at me from the tip of his knife.

"You Bastard."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to say disgraceful language in my presence?" I took out my own Kunai knife and pointed it at him.

"How many lives do you have to destroy until you're satisfied?"

"Why should it matter to you, you won't be around long enough anyways to see what I'm going to do!"

"Bastard, I'm going to kill you!" I ran over to where he was and started swinging my kunai at him. He dodged every blow I tried to deal him, and easily too.

"How did you beat Pein with this level of skill?" He mocked as he evaded my attacks. He was still smiling like it was a game. Then he stopped my kunai with his. I pushed down my hardest trying to corner him, but he was too strong. He pushed back and swung my Kunai out of my hand. He pointed it at my neck and his smile widened. "Do you honestly think you can beat me? That's laughable."

He pulled his knife back. "We can't kill you just yet, we need your Tailed beast, if we kill you, sadly, it will die too." He pulled back but right when I thought I was safe he stabbed my in the side of my chest. I fell to my knees, clutching the wound. "It's not fatal, I didn't hit any vital organs, so don't worry."

"Bastard!" Obito walked up to me and put his foot on my back and pushed my down so my face was on the ground. I tried to push myself up but once again his strength over powered me.

"How many times must I tell you? Damn fox!" he stepped of and I jumped to a good distance right away. I conjured up two shadow clones and tried to make a Rasengan. I made another set in a place where he couldn't see them and let them wait in wait. I released the clones that helped me make the Rasengans and ran my fastest towards Obito. I ran towards him in front while the Shadow clone ran towards him from behind. As I guessed he dodged the first one. But, as I hoped he was so focused on the me in front of him that he didn't realize there was another me until the Rasengan burned a hole right beside his heart. My clones hand came through his chest through the hole and it went through one of his lungs.

Surprisingly he didn't die instantly. His eyes were wide and he stared at me in shock. His Sharingan disappeared and I knew Gaara would soon be free of his Jutsu as the effects wore off. Then I looked down just as he used a jutsu. He through his Kunai knife at me and it lodged itself into my heart. I fell to my knees and the last thing I heard was Obito's words as he died along with me.

"Die Nine Tails."…

TBC…

A:N/ What happened to Naruto? What will happen to Gaara? What will happen to the Leaf? These questions will all be in the final chapter on The After Storm. So, I was watching Dragon Ball Z Kai and Goku's going to die because he didn't take his heart medicine, that retard! God! Well I am really mad at Goku for being such a retard! So one more chapter and I'm done. It has been fun writing for everyone and I probably won't write another one for a while, I need a break. All I've been doing lately is writing, I have to find something else to do. But, I had lots of fun writing this chapter, what do you think of my idea of who Tobi is, I think it turned out awesome. I didn't really include the other Akatsuki members though so sorry. And, what do you think of my Nagato Summary, I think it turned out great, because it makes sense, and I hope I'm right, because I can't think of any other reason. I can't wait till the next chapter in the Naruto Manga, Itachi got sliced in half, it was horrible. Notice how Sasuke's attitude did a total one eighty. I thought it didn't make any sense. One minute he's a psycho-path, then he sees Itachi and he's all normal again, well except for the wanting to kill everyone part. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^!


	18. Chapter 18:I Love You The End

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

A:N/Omg, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I think I told you last chapter that this would be the last chapter to this story. I hope you enjoyed the story. I had fun writing this story. I really liked it, I really don't like the ending but I thought it would be beautiful. I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to Kelowna; It's going to be nice and sunny. Can't wait. I think this is the fourth chapter I've written this week. I know they're not long, I'm sorry. Today I can't think of anything to write about in this section. I don't think I'll pput one at the bottom, I don't know, I might, just to make it longer. So we got to Kelowna and guess what, I got the 3 newest issues of OTOMEN, and, drumroll please… A Naruto Shippuden poster! It is so cool! I got it at Spencers, my brother got a Bob Marley bracelet and a rosta wallet. I had lots of fun today. It was pretty cool, but sadly, like I said, this is the last chapter to this story, so hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^

Chapter 18 (The last Chapter)

Naruto's POV

"How many times must I tell you? Damn fox!" he stepped of and I jumped to a good distance right away. I conjured up two shadow clones and tried to make a Rasengan. I made another set in a place where he couldn't see them and let them wait in wait. I released the clones that helped me make the Rasengans and ran my fastest towards Obito. I ran towards him in front while the Shadow clone ran towards him from behind. As I guessed he dodged the first one. But, as I hoped he was so focused on the me in front of him that he didn't realize there was another me until the Rasengan burned a hole right beside his heart. My clones hand came through his chest through the hole and it went through one of his lungs.

Surprisingly he didn't die instantly. His eyes were wide and he stared at me in shock. His Sharingan disappeared and I knew Gaara would soon be free of his Jutsu as the effects wore off. Then I looked down just as he used a jutsu. He through his Kunai knife at me and it lodged itself into my heart. I fell to my knees and the last thing I heard was Obito's words as he died along with me.

"Die Nine Tails."…

Gaara's POV

I started to regain the control over my body and I flexed my muscles. I was barely aware of what was happening when I was under Itachi's Genjutsu but I was completely unconscious under Tobi's Genjutsu. I had barely even realised any time had passed. I found myself sitting alone in a throne like chair. I looked around and I was still in the cave 'I' had brought Naruto to earlier. I couldn't see anyone besides me, but the cave door was still closed so the others had to have been near. It was hard to see in the darkness from where I sat. I could barely see anything. There was barely any light in the cave, the only light seeped through the holes in the caved roof.

I looked around the cave and saw Sasuke and Itachi lying next to each other dead. They looked sad, both of them. Sasuke had always wanted his brother dead, and now it had finally happened. Then my eyes followed the trail of blood and saw Tobi and Naruto lying next to each other dead. They were lying in a puddle of blood. The blackish red of the blood stained their clothes.

"Naruto!" I screamed. I ran over to him as fast as my legs could carry me. I sat next to his side I checked his pulse and it faded under my fingers then it stopped. I felt the tears flowing down my face and I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Naruto… Naruto! Please don't leave me! I can't live without you!" I screamed. I put my face on his chest and cried into the fabric of his jacket. It was damp with my tears and his blood. I cried for a long time then got up and looked at his face. He had always looked so full of life during his shirt life. But now he looked lifeless. They say you look peaceful when you're dead, like you're sleeping. But no matter how I looked at his face, he looked dead. Maybe it was the blood smearing his cheek, or how pale his face was now. I had abandoned my village; he had been my place to return to. I only had him. No matter what I couldn't lose him, he had been everything to me. I cried, the hardest I had ever cried in my life, I missed Naruto.

"Naruto…Naruto…Don't go, no matter what you can't leave me. Please, please! Don't leave me! I need you, and not just me, the entire village needs you." I watched as my tears landed on his cheek, diluting the blood on his cheek. Now that he was gone I had no home to return to. To me, home was wherever someone was waiting for you. And now I had no one. I cried and wanted so badly to bring him back. Naruto don't leave me! I continued to cry. I would do anything so Naruto could achieve his dream. I would give him my own life. I would do anything for him. I just didn't want him to be dead. He was too full of life to be dead.

"Naruto, don't go, I need you…" the tears were flowing like rivers down my face. Naruto couldn't leave me. He couldn't leave his village. He was so close to becoming Hokage. Now he couldn't fulfill his dream when it was so close to him. I couldn't live without him, I needed him, he was my reassurance and my reason to live. Without him here I don't know what else I would do. I had nowhere to return to. The only thing that had kept me in the leaf was Naruto, and now that he was gone I had nowhere to return to. I no longer had a home. I didn't belong anywhere. I needed Naruto. I don't know how I lived my life before I met him. I used to be a psychopath focused on killing anyone I wanted to. I thought killing was what made me feel alive, but I soon realized it was love, and not just anyone's love, it was Naruto's love. He understood me, he was a Jinjuuriki too, and I used to be, so I could understand him too.

"Naruto!" I screamed. Then I heard a voice in my head. It belonged to Chiyo. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I knew somehow her knowledge, along with her life force, had been transferred to me. I remembered a jutsu I could use in this situation. It had been used on me to bring me back from the dead. I knew how to use it when I thought of it. Chiyo's jutsu had been transferred to me. I knew I could do it. I could bring Naruto back to life.

I put my hands over Naruto's still body and tried my hardest to pump my life energy into his body. It was harder than I thought it would be. I felt as if I was pushing my very soul out of my body. My body was burning as it tried to keep my life energy from slipping out. My hands were shaking as I worked on the Jutsu. I wanted so badly to bring Naruto back to life, this pain was nothing. He had died trying to save me. There was no danger left, but Naruto was now dead. I had to save him. I continued on Chiyo's jutsu. I pushed as hard as I could, trying to get every ounce of my life into his body. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker and I wanted to pass out, I wanted the pain to be over. My body was slowly losing feeling and from my waist down was becoming numb. It slowly came up, enveloping my body. But even if I couldn't feel my body I still had to do the Jutsu. Then the energy around my hands started to fade, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips then I watched as it disappeared. The last thing I saw was Naruto's eyes opening slowly.

"I love you…"

Naruto's POV

I woke up in silence. I thought I had died. I thought Obito had killed me, what happened? I tried to push myself up off of my elbows but the task proved too hard for me. I lay still until I felt my energy coming back. I pushed myself up so I sat on my butt. I tried to look around but it was too dark for my eyes. I felt some warmth on my lips that was slowly depleting. I let my eyes adjust to the dark and I looked down to my right side. There beside me, lay the still body of the red headed boy I loved.

"Gaara!" I crawled over to his shook his shoulder. Nothing, he didn't even move. "Stop pretending, you're not dead, come on, you can't be, please, no!" I put Gaara's head on my lap and cried over him. I looked down to his face; he had died with a small smile on his face. "Gaara…" I whispered. This couldn't be happening. I was the one who was supposed to die. I had died protecting Gaara. What had happened. Then I remembered the jutsu Chiyo had used Gaara back. But he couldn't have used it, he didn't even know how to. But that was the only logical explanation. Gaara was alive when I died, and now he is dead and I'm alive. He had to have, somehow.

I looked at his face once more; it was covered in tears, not just mine, but his also. He must have been released from the Genjutsu and seen me dead. He must've been so horrified and shocked. It made me cry even harder, all I ever did lately was cause pain for Gaara, no matter what I had only hurt him. I held him tight in my arms and cried into the fabric of his shirt. I sat there for hours, in silence, staring at Gaara's still, cold body.

Later I conjured up some shadow clones and made them destroy the wall that blocked the cave entrance. Then I carefully picked up Gaara's body and carried him back to the village.

After story

It has been four years since Gaara died. I still missed him, and some days I would just break down crying. I missed his love, his warmth, and his touch. I wanted nothing more than for him to return to my side. I needed him, but that was the past, and now was the present. I needed to continue living, not just for me, but for Gaara also. Eventually, Kankuro ended up returning to his village. He went back to live with his sister. She married Shikimaru, and I still have no one. I don't think I could fall in love with another person after loving someone so seriously before. But I knew I would return with him when I died, a lifetime wasn't very long if I knew I had someone waiting for me on the other side.

It was a warm sunny day in the leaf. We had rebuilt the town ages ago and everyone eventually forgot the incident with Pein. I finished my Hokage training and was officially the sixth Hokage. I had a student. Konohamaru, he was a great student, he reminded me of myself a lot. He was now the same age as I was when Gaara died. He was so full of life.

"Lord Hokage, are you busy, I have an message!"

"Come in, what is it?"

"I have a message from the Hidden Sand."

"What is it?"

"The Kazekage just had a child; he has red hair I heard."

"It must run in the family. Do you know what they named it?"

"Well it is a he, and, I heard they named him Gaara." Sakura said. I smiled softly. I missed Gaara so much. I could almost imagine his last words. "I love you"…

THE END

A:N/ Gaara! No don't die, I love you too much. I bet that's what you were thinking when you read this. I know, I love Gaara too, I thought this would be perfect for the story though. Does anyone hate the ending, because personally I thought it was beautiful? I really do, I know Gaara and Naruto were meant to be together, and I hope this chapter didn't go by too fast. I thought I did, maybe it was because I was writing it. I don't know. It's weird reading your own writing because no matter what it doesn't have the right feeling when you write it yourself. It doesn't feel like a real story. I don't know how to describe it. It feels just like work and not like something you yourself would read. I don't know. Well I had fun writing for the little people who read this, I hope it turned out well and I didn't make things to boring. I did add a whole spiy scene just so it had some romance. But near the end it was more beautiful than just love. I hope it didn't sound to forced, all their loving and that. Like it went by too fast or something, well I hope you enjoyed it. I thought it turned out amazing, but if you have any complaints please tell me; it would be nice to know my mistakes before I start another story. Well, I hope you had as much fun reading this story as I had writing it !


End file.
